Call It Off
by amberpetriece
Summary: inspired by a Tegan & Sara song  Sonny dumps Alex. Her depression starts to get the best of her,until stevie comes back in the picture. she has a 2nd chance at love w/ her best friend. Will she give Stevie a chance or call it off?
1. Sonny's Call

**Title:** Call It Off  
**Chapter:** 1 : Sonny's Call  
**Pairing:** Sonny/Alex, Alex/Stevie (all characters belong to disney channel)  
**Summary:** (inspired by a Tegan & Sara song) After their break up, Alex is heartbroken over Sonny. When it feels like theres no hope for happiness, her "dead" best friend comes back into her life. After accepting that Stevie is very much alive, her old feelings come back to her where as Stevie never let hers go. Will Alex give Stevie a chance or call it off?

It was almost midnight when Justin came into the living room of their New York apartment above the Waverly Substation. Harper was sitting on the couch typing away on her laptop.

"Hey Harper. Where's Alex?" he asked.

"She's on the phone with Sonny," she replied pointing at the door to the balcony."It doesn't sound too good."

"What do you mean?"

"She's been crying and I heard her yelling earlier. I think this maybe their last fight," looking concerned. She hated sing her "sister/best friend" this way.

Justin walked to the window to see his little sister sitting in the corner on the floor of the balcony. He couldn't see her face because of her hair, but he knew she'd been crying. She kept reaching for her face and wiping her make-up on her yellow jacket sleeve. He could hear her conversation, but barely because she hadn't shut the door all the way.

"You say that without magic you have nothing. Sometimes I wish you never even know what magic was. Then, maybe I would've been something you'd be good at," Sonny said with a shakey voice on the other end sniffling.

"Sonny, please. I love you. I'll come visit you more. I wont talk about or do magic around you anymore. Just please don't do this," Alex belted into the phone pleading to keep her girlfriend. "I love you more than anything. Even magic."

"I know, I love you too. But I just can't deal with this wizard stuff anymore. And I just can't be the reason you give up your powers. I love you, Alex. I'm sorry...I have to go," she whimpered into the phone.

"SONNY, WAIT!"...but she'd already hung up.

Alex slid her phone shut and rested her forehead on her knees as the tears came uncontrolably followed by the sobbing.

She lost track of time while she sat there with her face leaking. Just as she started to be able to control herself and breathe, she heard the sound of boots on the concrete balcony. She looked up to find Justin walking toward her. Quickly she wiped her face with both arm sleeves of her jacket.

"What do you want submarine boy?" she spat at him as he came and sat on the floor next to her.

"I came to see if you're okay," he replied. Alex always drove him crazy, but she was his little sister and he loved her. Seeing her like this killed him and somewhat made him angry that someone had hurt her. "Believe it or not, I hate seeing you like this," his words genuine and his gaze soft.

"Why do you care?" Trying not to cry again and averting eye contact.

Justin sighed.

"Because you're my little sister and I love you. Now, you wanna tell me why you're crying?" he said pushing her hair over her shoulder.

Alex stared at her brother hesitating. Tears filled her eyes once more as she began to cave and the tears spilled onto her cheeks.

"Sonny dumped me!" she practically screamed and began sobbing again.

Justin put his arm around her and she fell into the side of his chest.

"Jeez...Alex I'm so so sorry. I know how much she meant to you," he said squeezing his sister to him.

Alex said nothing. Just clung to her brother who held her as she cried, playing with her hair and repeating over and over again, "Everything's gonna be okay."

She doesn't know how long she sat there with Justin, but finally got hold of herself and sat up wiping her face once again with her make-up stained sleeve.

"Thanks Justin. Sorry about your shirt. I know you've already showered but to be fair its an improvement," she said to him. No matter what was going on in her life, sarcasm never left her.

"Ah, it's okay. But...are you?" looking very concerned.

Alex sighed and looked up at the sky to see a plane's lights blinking. One thing about the city that sucked was there were never any stars. But she didn't mind it too much.

"I don't know," she said looking back at her brother."I just need a little time, I guess."

Justin smiled as he remembered the reason he'd asked Harper where she was.

"OH! The reason I was looking for you! You're never gonna guess who I could've swarm I saw today outside the substation."

"Who?" not completely interested.

"I mean, it OBVIOUSLY couldn't have been, but she sure did look a lot like her," babbling to himself.

"OH MY GOODNESS Justin, WHO?" already annoyed.

Justin laughed at Alex's impatience before he answered.

"A girl who could've passed as Stevie's twin."

Another sting to her heart.

Alex had met Sonny only months after Stevie's "death". Alex was heart broken over seeing her best friend's frozen body shatter to pieces next Stevie's unconscious brother, Warren. All because of Max's clumsy hands. Meeting Sonny helped her through this hard time.

Now, she was gone...out of her life. Just like Mason and just like Stevie.

Alex went to bed that night with her Ipod playing songs that reminded her of Sonny. She fell asleep and dreamed of her.

Every night for months Alex dreamed of Sonny only to wake up in tears and covered in sweat. Her depression grew as she fell deeper into it. She'd thought of suicide as a comfort only to make herself laugh because she'd never act on it.

(Alex's mental babble)  
"Maybe if I give up my powers, things would be easier. Maybe I could get her back even. But, then I wouldn't be able to transport to L.A. anytime I wanted to see her. Damnit...what am I suppose to do."

Just as Alex put the last dish plate in the cabnet there was a knock at the door.

Groaning and sighing, Alex began walking to answer it.

"Great...more miserable people in this miserable town come to this miserable house to see my miserable face. God Alex shut up."

She wasn't in the mood to see anyone. She hadn't had a visitor in over a month and she liked it that way. She was hurting. She had lost all hope at being happy again. Not getting dressed, sitting around the house all day, not signing up for the fall semester at the community college shed been attending. It was like the light inside her had burn out. Not even Harper could get very many laughs out of her. And Harper always made everything better.

"All hope for happiness is gone...nothing could make any of this better," she told herself quietly.

Until she turned the knob and opened the door.

Alex froze.

"It can't be.."she whispered to herself staring at the person standing in the hall.

"Hi, Alex," Stevie said quietly, "can we talk?"

At that moment, Alex Russo's life took another crazy turn. Things were gonna change all over again.


	2. Return From the Dead?

Alex lost track of time as she stood their wide eyed, poen mouthed, starring at a very much alive Stevie.

"Alex...can...I come in?" Stevie asked unsure if Alex was going to talk to her at all.

"Ye-Yeah. Come in," shaking herself metally and stepping aside to allow Stevie room to enter the apartment.

Stevie slowly stepped in and walked passed Alex to stand in front of the sofa. She stood there looking around at everything. She barely remembered spending her afternoons hanging out in the living room with Alex and her other "mortal" best friend. Her short little flash back was interrupted by the door slamming shut. Stevie jumped and turned to look at a freaked out Alex.

"This...This is impossible. You're suppose to be..."she couldn't even say the word because she'd never wanted to use it to discribe her best friend.

"...Dead?" Stevie finished for her. Alex flinched at the word. She closed her eyes trying to keep herself calm enough to get an explination out of Stevie.

"Oh...uhm, right sorry you were there. Listen, can we talk in your room?" Stevie asked pulling at the bottom ends of her shirt nervously. "I don't want to be interrupted. I really need to explain this."

Stevie was very nervous. She'd practiced over and over trying to figure out a way to explain this to Alex. She'd hovered around the sub shop for almost 4 months trying to get the courage to allow herself to be seen by anyone who'd recognize her. She had a close call in the begining because Justin ran right into her outside the sup shop, after his trip to the library, dropping his books everywhere. When he looked at her after apologizing over and over he said her name, "Stevie?" She laughed and said, "Wrong person, asshole," as she made a hurried get away. After that, she became much more careful.

Alex walked passed Stevie trying to pull herself together enough to hold a conversation. She was shocked and very confused. When she oped her bed room door she flipped the light switch and walked over to her bed sitting down to lean against her pillows. She stared at her hands for a minute placed on her lap.

"Do you mind if I sit?" Stevie asked hesitantly standing next to the bed.

Alex looked up at her. It took everything she had to control her voice.

"Please," she smiled slightly. She was pretty calm by now but only barely. She didn't want to get her hopes up. 'What if she isn't real?' asked herself.

Stevie sat on the bed kicking off her boots and crossing her legs under her. She sighed and gave Alex as shy smile.

"How?" Alex's came together and could barely be heard. She wasn't mad, she was just completely confused and slightly annoyed. Then again, everything annoys Alex.

Stevie took a deep breath preparing herself.

"My brother woke up and found me in pieces. No one was around anymore. He wasn't even completely sure what happened. But, he gathered every last piece of me, put me in a jar and brought me home. He tried for almost a year to find a way to bring me back. He finally mastered his own spell and I was back to one. I woke up a few days later and i didn't even know who I was." Stevie said as she ran her fingers through her shaggy, grown out, uneven hair.

"Warren and Papa worked with me for a long time trying to help me recover my memory. I was sitting with them in Warren's office discussing a possible potion to speed up the process. Magic was foreign to me. When Papa handed me a picture of me and this girl with long dark hair and an awesome smile. He asked if I knew who that girl was. And I passed out. When I came to, all I could talk about was 'Alex...I need to find Alex'. After that day my memory started coming back to me. You were in the picture with me...it was you that triggered my memory," she finally finished.

Alex's heart beat speed up. 'What if this isn't real?' she thought to herself. 'What if I'm dreaming again?'

"When I started remembering what I had done, what could've happened if you hadn't stopped me...I had to find you. I had to apologize," she said begining to tear up.

"Apologize?" Alex asked confused.

"For dragging you into that mess. I'm sorry, Alex. I should never have done that. And on top of that, Max too. I had to find you and tell you how sorry I am.." Stevie's tears streaming down her cheeks.

Alex had already beaten her to it, tears on her face. This was definatly NOT a dream. Stevie was really alive. She couldn't believe it.

"..and to tell you..." Stevie's voice cracked. She'd never gotten this way in front of anyone. "Alex, you're the best friend I've ever had."

Stevie looked at Alex who she hadn't even noticed had been crying.

Alex couldn't hold herself back anymore. Before she could even blink she'd jumped across her bed, practically spearing Stevie. Her arms thrown around Stevie's neck. Without hesitation, Stevie's arms were around Alex, both sobbing.

"I can't believe you're really here!" Alex squealed.

Half crying, half laughing Stevie replied, " Yeah, and I still need that ear."

They both laughed as Alex pulled away and looked at her best friend. She placed both hands on either side of her face using her thumbs to wipe away her tears.

Stevie stared into Alex's chocolate brown eyes. When she began getting back her memory, one thing she couldn't deny was her friendship with Alex or the feelings she'd had for her. Alex wasn't just the best friend she'd ever had. She was the only person she'd ever loved. Of course she never dared tell Alex that. She didn't want to lose her. So instead she smiled at Alex who returned it and wrapped her arms around Stevie's neck once more.

Once this "intamit" hug was over, Alex sat back and stared at Stevie. She couldn't help but smile. It felt so good to smile again.

Stevie began to feel uneasy after a little while and decided to break the silence.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked.

Alex giggled as she reached up and ran her fingers through Stevie's hair. Chills were sent through her body as she closed her eyes and let out the breath she'd been holding since her question.

"Your hair's grown out...a lot," Alex said using both hands to play with Stevie's hair.

Stevie smiled and opened her eyes realizing how close Alex's face was to hers. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest and she was sure Alex could hear it because she looked at Stevie dead in the eye and sat back pulling her hands away.

"Yeah," Stevie flipped her hair imatating the hair models, "sexy isn't it? NOT! I'm thinking of cutting it back the way it was before. I'm not sure i like it like this. It just looks weird."

"Actually, I kinda like it. It's really cute," Alex said with her beautiful contagious smile that made Stevie blush.

'Did Stevie just blush?' Alex thought to herself. She'd never seen her this way. Of course, Alex had gotten that way a few times around Stevie when she had a secret crush on her before...well the "accident". But, Stevie was her best friend. She couldn't look at her that way. Even if there were times when Alex could've sworn Stevie was flirting.

Alex shook herself mentally out of those memories. She couldn't even think of falling for someone again. Especially since that someone was only back in her life for an hour when the she'd been "dead" for almost 2 years.

"So," Alex said smiling, "wanna see the rest of the family?"

Stevie made a face as if she'd smelled something unpleasant. It was cute and Alex couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, you kind of have to now, because I know you're here and Justin could've sworn he saw you a few months ago."

Stevie laughed as she stood up.

"That's because he did."


	3. Like Old Times

"I KNEW IT!" Justin burst with excitement and everyone laughed.

"Sorry for calling you a..." Stevie said and glanced at Mr. and Mrs. Russo, "an asshole," she finished and looked down.

Everyone laughed again. Alex glanced toward the door.

"Hey Harper," Stevie called to her. Harper replied "Hi" as she walked to the kitchen not realizing who had greeted her. When she got close enough to see the strangers face she froze. Stevie smiled and hugged her awkwardly. When Harper didn't return the hug she stepped back and put her hands in her pockets.

"Uhm...it's a long story. I just finished telling them...if you want I'll explain it to you," Stevie said kicking the edge of the rug.

Harper shook herself and replied, "You know what? I don't even want to know. I've learned not to ask questions around here," with an awkward smile. "But it's good to see you again Stevie. Just hold off on the hugs till I can get use to you being...well alive again."

Stevie laughed. As weird as Harper was, she'd always liked her. Especially when she'd make Alex smile. If something made Alex happy, Stevie couldn't help but smile.

"Stevie, honey do you want to stay for dinner?" Theresa asked and Alex smile looking at her mother, then at Stevie for her answer.

"Yes ma'am, thank you," she replied looking at Alex and not her mother.

After dinner Harper went to bed.

"Stevie, you're more than welcome to stay the night here," Theresa offered with a huge smile on her face. She was smiling because today was the first time in months she'd heard her daughter laugh.

Stevie looked at Alex for her approval. Her smile said 'Yes'.

"Thank you Mrs. Russo. That'd be nice, I haven't slept on anything comfortable in a while."

"Does your dad know? Where you are, I mean."

"Kind of. He didn't want me to leave because I don't have my powers anymore. So, he worries that I can't take care of myself being on the streets. But I've done it before for so long," she trailed off.

"No worries sweetie, you can stay here anytime you need to. For as long as you need to."

"Wow Mom." Alex said with excitement and confusion.

But Theresa just smiled.

"Goodnight girls! Oh, Alex the extra blankets are in the hall closet."

"Thanks Mom!" she called to her as she and Stevie went to the closet for blankets and headed to Alex's room.

Stevie began making her bed on the floor when she heard Alex giggling.

"What?" Stevie asked.

"You can sleep on bed with me dude, remember?"

Stevie stood silent for a moment. Her expression looked as though she was made, but she was concentrating, trying to remember. Suddenly, before she answered, an image of Stevie wrapped in Alex's arms "asleep" a long time ago popped into her head. Alex had a tendency to cuddle in her sleep, which never bothered Stevie.

"Stevie?" Alex interrupted her train of thought.

"Sorry," she said shaking herself, "I actually don't remember. A lot of things are still kind of fuzzy in my head."

"Oh, well...you can sleep with me if you don't mind sharing with me," Alex finished with a half smile.

"Uh, okay. Do you mind if I borrow something to sleep in?" She asked shyly.

Alex smiled reaching into her boot and pulled out her wand, pointed it at Stevie and mumbled a spell. Instantly Stevie and Alex's clothes both transformed into tank tops and pj pants. Stevie looked down at her body then back at Alex.

"You...you still have you powers? You haven't competed yet?" Stevie asked confused.

'It's been almost 2 years...Alex is 19 now...the competition should've already happened' she thought to herself.

Alex was giggling again.

"Of course silly, I won!"

Stevie's face lit up as she lay down. Alex and Max were the ones who had little to no chance of winning. Stevie never would've guessed Justin lost. She was proud of Alex

"So, you're a full wizard...what's it like?" she asked

"AMAZING!" Alex gust before she looked at a picture on her night stand. "Most of the time anyway," she finished with a crooked smile as she lay down next to Stevie who had glanced at the picture too.

It was a picture of Alex with a girl who had her arms around Alex's waist and her chin on her shoulder. The girl in the photo had long dark brown hair, dark brown eyes almost like Alex's, a dimpled chin, and an amazingly beautiful smile. 'Who is that?' she thought to herself. 'They look like a couple.' But that can't be possible. 'Alex isn't like that.'

Stevie knew about Dean and Mason. So, it didn't make any since thinking Alex and this girl were a couple.

"Alex?" Stevie asked as Alex fluffed her pillow before laying her head down.

"Yeah?"

Who's that girl...in the picture?" She nodded toward the night stand.

Alex let out a big sigh as she looked at Stevie.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you tomorrow," she replied before snapping her fingers and the lights turned off.

"O-Okay. Goodnight Alex."

"Goodnight, Stevie."

They lay there for a while. Stevie closed her eyes listened to the sound of Alex breathing. Just as the sound started to put her to sleep, Alex moved and put her head on Stevie's shoulder and an arm across her stomach.

Without making a sound, Stevie smiled as she kissed the top of Alex's head and went to sleep.


	4. Who's Sonny?

Alex woke the next morning with her legs tangled with Stevie's, her arm thrown across her, and her head on Stevie's chest. This wasn't the first time she'd woken up all over Stevie. But Stevie never seemed to mind since she kind of did it too. She was still asleep, breathing softly as Alex's head would rise and fall.

The only other person she could ever be like this with was Sonny. And with that thought she slowly looked up at Stevie. She'd never seen her look more peaceful and cute with her shaggy messy hair. She could lay there staring at her for hours. Till she remembered her dream about Stevie and Sonny's part in it. Realizing what was happening here, she slowly untangled herself from Stevie and scooted back to her side of the bed, trying her best not to wake her.

Stevie began stirring as soon as Alex pulled her legs away, letter out a little groan. She hated mornings. Her eyes fluttered open slowly revealing Alex starring. Stevie let out another groan, rubbing her eyes.

"Alex, it's a little early to be starring isn't it?" She asked sleepily and turned on her side to face Alex while pulling the blanket to her ears covering most of her face.

Alex sighed rubbing her eyes. She wasn't a morning person either and groaned when she looked at her alarm clock. 6:09 am? Really?

She stretched big and accidently hit Stevie on the top of the head.

"OUCH! Dude, that hurt," Stevie said pulling the blanket down and rubbing her head.

"Sorry," Alex stifling a laugh. "I don't want to be awake either. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Can't sleep?" Stevie asked.

"Yeah. Bad dream."

"About what?"

Stevie stretched almost pushing Alex off the bed before curling back into a ball.

Alex was quiet for a moment before she pushed the blanket off her and swung her legs off the bed.

"I'll tell you after I go to the bathroom."

"Yeah, I got to go too."

Alex got an idea as she opened her door. Turning to Stevie with a smirk.

"Race you," she said.

Stevie's head popped up. She was now at full attention, much like a puppy ready to play. It was cute and it made Alex laugh.

They had races often in the past. Stevie had won most of those races. Then again she cheated...a lot. But Alex got her back a few times. If Alex challenged her to a race, she couldn't turn her down. Alex and Stevie were very competitive with each other, but they never took it too seriously or let it get out of hand. It was always only for fun.

"What's this?" Stevie said with a cocky smile. "A challenge?"

That's right, Nichols. You up for it?" Alex threw her cocky smile at her.

Stevie crossed her arms over her chest and walked slowly toward Alex before stopping not even 3 feet in front of her.

"Loser makes breakfast?" Stevie said making it interesting.

"Deal." Alex answered holding out her hand.

Stevie's eyes went from Alex's face, to her hand, then back to her face again.

"Deal."

Stevie uncrossed her arms and took Alex's hand in hers. When Alex loosened her grip, Stevie yanked her back picking her up by her middle and tossed her on the bed. She ran out of the room calling over her shoulder, "You're slacking, Russo!"

Stevie ran down the hall and flew down the stairs. By the time she got to the bathroom, the door was locked. "Of course, Justin's probably awake," she thought to herself still laughing that she'd beaten Alex once again.

Her moment of victory was cut short when the bathroom door opened revealing a triumphant smile.

"Alex? How...DAMNIT ALEX! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Stevie said stomping her foot forgetting Alex was a full wizard.

After breakfast Alex helped Stevie clean up their dishes.

"We should go sit out on the balcony." Alex suggested when they finished brushing their teeth.

"Okay, but it's the beginning of November."

"I'll go get us a blanket and a jacket." Alex said walking toward the spiral stair case.

"Alex, why don't you just zap them down here?"

Remembering what Sonny had said, Alex sighed. 'Might as well, you've already done it once today,' she told herself. With a flick of her wrists the blanket and jackets appeared on the last step. Stevie smiled and walked to pick them up. She threw one jacket at Alex and put on the other. Then she grabbed the blanket and walked to the door. Alex watched her walk and hadn't realized she'd been staring at Stevie's ass till she heard her name.

"Huh? What?" Alex said thinking she'd been caught.

"Are you coming or not?" Stevie asked.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry I...sorry," Alex said putting the jacket on and walked out on the balcony with Stevie.

They sat on the big swing Alex and her brother's had put money together to get their parents. She smiled at the memory of them arguing while putting the whole thing together. To their parents surprise they didn't even use magic.

Stevie pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped the blanket around them. They snuggled up to each other for warmth. Stevie rested her head on Alex's shoulder and her hand on Alex's arm. It was cold, just not cold enough for snow.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Alex felt at peace sitting here this way with her best friend...like old times. She tried not to remember how much she loved sitting like this with Stevie when she was crushing on her.

Stevie ran her hand down Alex's arm to her hand. She turned it over and traced the lines inside her palm softly with her finger.

Chills shot through Alex's arm to the rest of her body. Leaving goose bumps. She hoped Stevie thought it was the cold that made this happen.

"So," Stevie said finally breaking the silence and locking her fingers with Alex's. "What was your dream about?"

Alex sighed. She had to tell her the truth. 'She'll understand,' she told herself, 'She's your best friend.'

"It was about you," Alex confessed.

"Me?" Stevie said surprised looking up at Alex. "Really?"

Yeah. It was going fine until..." Alex's words faded as she hesitated to say it.

"Until what?" Stevie asked.

Alex looked at Stevie's concerned face for a brief second. 'JUST SAY IT!' she yelled at herself mentally.

"Until Sonny came back around and made me choose."

"Choose?"

"Between you and her."

I don't understand. Choose between me and her? What's that suppose to mean? And who's Sonny?"

Alex took a deep breath bracing herself as she let go of Stevie's hand.

"Sonny is the girl in the picture. She's...my ex...girlfriend."

Stevie slowly sat up straight. She was silently starring off in space. Alex couldn't tell what she was thinking, and the look on her face wasn't helping.

Stevie finally turned and looked at Alex calmly.

"You want to run that by me again?" 


	5. The Almost 1st Kiss

"Your ex..._GIRLFRIEND?_ Wait, Alex you're gay?" Stevie tried to hide the hope and excitement in her voice.

Alex pulled at the hem of her shirt nervously avoiding eye contact.

"I...Well...I mean...uhm..." she stuttered not really sure why she was so nervous.

"ALEX!" Stevie snapped her out of it.

"Yes," she forced herself to look at Stevie proudly. "Yes, Stevie. I'm gay," staring at the other girl waiting to be rejected.

To her relief a smile spread across Stevie's face. But it was more of a devious smile than sweet.

"What? Why are looking at me like that?" she was began getting uncomfortable.

"It's just," Stevie looked away trying not to laugh but failing.

"Are you laughing at me?" raising an eyebrow.

"No," Stevie looked back into her friends eyes and reached down taking the hand that was messing with her shirt. "It's just weird hearing you say it. I mean, I've had my suspicions," she comforted Alex the best she could without showing her excitement.

Alex sighed in relief and smiled.

"I was afraid you'd-Wait. _WHAT_?"

Stevie laughed.

"There were times where the thought of you being gay came to mind," shrugging like it was nothing. "But I always thought it was my imagination." she finished then telling herself 'More_ like me praying'_.

"Geez!" Alex covered her face with her free hand. "Did _EVERYONE _know? First, Harper. Then, my family. Now, you." she huffed dropping her hand and looked at Stevie and asked shyly, "So, you're okay with it?"

Stevie's brows came together. The obvious confusion spread across her face.

"Why the hell wouldn't I be!"

"Well, not everyone," before she could even finish, Stevie interrupted.

"Alex, You," she gently squeezed her hand emphasizing the word, "are my best friend. If you're happy, that's all that matters." smiling at her own words. She was sure after that little comment, Alex was completely oblivious to her being gay as well. Or so she thought.

Alex smiled ear to ear and hugged Stevie, before she snuggled into her side.

"Thank you for understanding."

Alex lifted her head off Stevie's shoulder and kissed her cheek. The warmth spread through Stevie's body from Alex's lips. She smiled as Alex relaxed back into her shoulder and wrapped her arms around Stevie's.

"I understand more than you think," she mumbled to herself. _'Shit! You weren't supposed to say that out loud._' she told herself.

Alex looked up at Stevie not sure if she heard her right.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said quickly with an awkward chuckle.

Alex gave her a questioning look with a raised eyebrow.

"O..._Kay_?" she wasn't going to pry. So she decided to let it go...for now.

"Anyway," changing the subject. "So in this dream, what'd you mean she made you choose? I still don't understand that part."

"I don't know." Alex lied. Or at least she hoped she was lying. Was she seriously considering? _'I'd have to be sure she's gay...but I don't think I'm ready.'_ she told herself mentally.

Stevie just shook it off glad Alex wasn't stuck on what she'd said earlier.

"Just another weird dream." she sighed.

"Yeah," glancing up at the girl with shaggy hair. "Just a weird dream."

Another few minutes went by as they sat in silence. Stevie couldn't keep her curiosity to herself any longer now that she knew who Sonny was.

"So how long were you two together?" She bit her lip.

Alex sighed sitting up again. She knew she was probably going to have to explain the relationship with Sonny to her friend. Might as well do it now.

"We met a while after your accident. She and the cast of 'So Random' came in the substation for lunch after a signing. It was like love at first sight." She smiled to herself remembering the first time she saw that face splitting smile. "She was the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on."

Stevie noticed the sadness in the raven haired girl's eyes. She didn't mean to bring up any painful memories.

"She made everything better," Alex's voice was soft. "And when I told her I'm a wizard," her voice began to crack. She looked at Stevie tears flowing like a river. "She just looked at me and told me she loved me."

Stevie felt a pain in her chest. She'd never seen Alex cry. She was always so strong and never let anything bother her. Seeing her like this was killing Stevie.

"She broke up with me a few months after I became a full wizard." Alex looked down picking at her nails. The tears falling from her eyes to be absorbed by the blanket. "I got carried away with the magic. We started fighting, a lot. We never fought. _Ever_." Taking a deep breath, Alex settled her shaky voice. "I didn't even realize I was losing her...'til it was too late," she finished sniffling.

Stevie reached over to Alex and lifted her chin so she could look into those beautiful, sad eyes that use to be full of so much light. Using her thumb, she wiped away the tears on her cheeks.

"Please don't cry Alex," she said softly pulling Alex into a hug. "Everything happens for a reason. It's going to be okay."

After a bit, Alex slowly released her pulling away and touched her forehead to Stevie's. A breeze passed by, but they ignored the cold. Looking into each other's eyes, Stevie reached up and cradled Alex's cheek as she fell into her hand. She reached and held Stevie's hand on her cheek closing her eyes trying to will away the tears and her urge to give Stevie more than a hug.

"I hate seeing you like this," she whispered.

Alex's heart beat sped up at the other girl's words and touch. _'Calm down Russo'_ she told herself. Stevie had never really been this close to Alex. Her heart was pounding in her chest from the little space between them and because it was breaking her heart to see Alex in pain.

(Alex's mental babble)  
_'What if she tries to kiss me?'_

(Stevie's mental babble)  
_'Should I go for it?'_

Alex opened her eyes locking them with Stevie's. Stevie's eyes went from Alex's eyes, to her lips, then back up into her eyes again.  
_  
(Alex's mental babble)_  
_'Am I ready for this?'_

(_Stevie's mental babble)_  
_'What if she stops you?'_

_(Alex's mental babble)  
__'It's only Stevie...'_

_(Stevie's mental babble)_  
_'It's just Alex...'_

Without realizing it during their mental arguments, their lips got closer. Alex's eyes fluttered closed. Just as she felt Stevie's breath on her lips, someone cleared their throat. Alex jumped so high out of her seat, she landed on the concrete floor of the balcony.

Stevie couldn't help it. She was thrown into a fit of laughter as the swing swayed back and forward. Even the person who interrupted was laughing. Alex pushed herself up on her elbow and turned to see who it was.

"Geez, Harper! You scared the crap out of me!" she huffed annoyed.

Neither Harper, nor Stevie said anything. They were too busy laughing uncontrollably.

"_DUDE!"_ Stevie managed to get out holding her hand up high. Harper slapped it in a High 5..._STILL _laughing.

"_Oh-my-god_!" Harper was holding her stomach trying to breathe and talk at the same time.

"You should've seen your face!" Stevie wiped a tear of laughter from her eye.

Alex looked back and forward between Harper and Stevie. As annoyed as she was, Harper and Stevie were laughing, together. There was even a high 5. Obviously Harper was over her freak out about Stevie.

"So glad I amuse you," her voice was flat and sarcastic. "Now that you're both done busting a gut," she held out a hand," a little help here maybe?"


	6. Don't Walk Away

4

The days turned into a week. The Russo family plus a Finkle had gotten along with Stevie as though she'd never been gone. You could go as far to say they were closer NOW than before. Stevie was a part of this family. She always felt more at home here than she ever did with her brother and father. Theresa was the closest to a mother she'd had since her own mother died before she started Jr. High. Sure her father loved her and did the best he could. But when she "came out", he didn't want to acknowledge it and put all his attention to Warren.

Alex sat on a stool at the bar sipping coffee. She watched Max and Stevie thumb wrestle with a huge grin on her face. Harper walked up the stairs and noticed the way Alex was staring. She walked toward her friend.

"Hey Alex." she said with a big grin. Alex continued to stare.

"Uhm...Alex?"

"Huh? Oh, hey Harper." Alex smiled trying to hide the fact she'd been caught staring at the shaggy haired girl.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened on the balcony?" she smiled determined of getting details.

"What? Pfft...That was nothing. Pfft...no." Alex looked away and sipped her coffee trying to avoid eye contact. But Harper's eyes always burned right through her.

"Oh, alright!" she set her mug on the counter and pulled Harper out on the balcony. She didn't even bother closing the door before she turned to face Harper.

"Okay...I'm not completely sure...but I think she almost kissed me."

A smile grew on Harper's face, but her eye brows came together.

"You're not sure? Alex, you were less than an inch from her. How is that an 'I'm not completely sure' moment?"

"Okay, fine! We almost kissed!" she whispered a yell and glanced at the door making sure her friend and brother hadn't heard her. Luckily, they'd moved onto arm wrestling. "I felt her breath on my lips. It was crazy."

Harper watched Alex as she touched her own lips at the thought.

"Did you want her to?"

"I...I don't know. Maybe?" she lifted her shoulders in a shrug dropping her hand to her side. She seemed unsure, but the memory of Alex's huge crush on Stevie and the vision of seeing them that close replayed in her head. Alex had always denied that crush. Even when she came out. But it was obvious to everyone but Stevie and Alex themselves.

"Alex, I know you were hurt. And I know that you've lost Stevie before," Alex looked her in the eye with furrowed brows. She'd hit a nerve but continued anyway. "But you've always had a thing for her. This could be good for you. And her too," she finished nodding toward the apartment.

Alex was quiet. She looked in at her best friend who was arguing with Max about a rematch because he'd lost...again. 'He's such a sore loser' she thought to herself.

"It's been almost 6 months Alex. You've got to move on. Besides, you're so much happier with her around...I've got my sister back." Harper's voice was soft. Alex smiled at the word 'sister'. It was true...there was a point in their lives where they'd stopped being friends and became sisters.

"But she's not-"

"TRUST ME ALEX!" Harper interrupted and pointed at the girl that had her brother in a head lock. "That girl is GAY."

"Isn't there anyone in this house that _DOESN'T_have better GAY-dar than me?"

Harper considered this for a moment before she laughed.

"No. So you should really pay more attention."

That night Stevie mentioned she was going for a walk and Alex decided to join her. They walked for a while in the cold talking about Stevie's secret "talent".

"You play the guitar? Seriously?" Alex asked excited. She had no idea.

"Yeah, drums and keyboard too." She smile taking the hot coco from the pretzel guy and handed Alex her's.

"So, do you write songs too?" taking a sip of her coco.

"Yeah...I've written a few. I've never played for anyone though." Also sipping her coco as she sat down on a bench in front of the lake.

Alex sat next to her cuddling slightly up to her and laying her head on Stevie's shoulder. She enjoyed the way Central Park looked at night. Especially out on the lake. And it was so beautiful in the fall. She was lost in the way the lights reflected off the water when Stevie broke their comfortable silence.

"Alex can we talk about that morning on the balcony?" she was afraid to bring it up. They hadn't talked about it at all. No one even mentioned it. But it was driving her insane.

Alex was quiet for a few seconds before she sat up and faced her friend giving her full attention. She wasn't ready to talk about it, but she knew they had to eventually. She took a deep breath before she answered nervously.

"Sure."

Stevie looked at the raven haired girl. She looked a little scared. But there's no way it could be as bad as how nervous she was.

"What was that?" Stevie had played that morning over and over in her head all week. She couldn't help but wonder what could've happened if Harper never interrupted. Would Alex have stopped her?

"I was hoping you could tell me."

Stevie watched her friends face. Alex was lost in those eyes for a moment before she shook herself out of it. She looked down at her now half empty cup.

"Stevie, I care about you. But-" she was cut off in the middle of her sentence.

"But _WHAT_Alex?" Stevie was desperate for answers. Alex looked back up into the eyes that were kind of covered by shaggy hair sticking out of a beanie.

"I _JUST _got you back."

Stevie took Alex's free hand comforting her.

"Alex, I'm right here."

Alex starred at her best friend's hopeful face. She wasn't prepared for this. Her feelings were too much for her to handle all at once. She stood up, threw her cup in the trash can next to the bench, and began walking quickly in the direction of home. It took Stevie a moment realize that Alex really was walking away.

"ALEX!" Stevie called to her. But she didn't stop.

Stevie quickly trashed her cup and ran to catch up to her.

"Alex! Wait! Please, don't walk away!"

"I can't Stevie!"

Stevie caught her on the elbow and turned her around.

"You can't what? What is it you're so afraid of Russo?" searching those chocolate brown eyes.

Snow began to fall all around them. Usually, Alex would be excited and the first to notice. But her eyes never strayed away from Stevie's.

"The way I feel about you...the way I've always felt." she finally confessed. "But I don't know if I can do this," tears started to form in her eyes.

"Alex," she took a step closer to the raven haired beauty in front of her. "I would _NEVER_hurt you. I'm not Sonny."

Alex yanked her arm out of Stevie's grip.

"You know _NOTHING_ about her! She was _EVERYTHING_to me!" the tears spilled down her cheeks. "I loved her..." she whimpered.

"Then answer me one question. Would you have given up your powers for her?" Stevie wasn't sure if she'd crossed the line. But she needed to know.

Alex didn't answer. She couldn't. The thought only crossed her mind once, and it was a brief thought. Stevie stepped closer, their bodies nearly touching. Her heart racing.

"You wouldn't have to change for me," she whispered.

Alex knew she was right. She'd never have to give up her powers for Stevie. She'd never have to worry about her exposing them. She'd never have to hide anything from Stevie.

"You were gone." Alex cried. "You were dead! You left me here by myself! I lost it when you left. I can't handle losing you again."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here. Right in front of you. I'm not leaving again." Stevie's eyes began to water as well.

Sniffling Alex whipped her face with one hand.

"Promise me. Promise me you won't leave me again." she closed her eyes.

"I promise."

Alex opened her eyes and nodded before she starred into her those dark brown eyes she'd gotten lost in many times in the past. Her eyes traveled to Stevie's lips then back to her eyes. Then back to her lips again. She leaned forward connecting her lips to Stevie's for the first time. Her lips were so much softer than she'd always imagined. They moved perfectly with her own as her hands moved to cup her face. Stevie put her hands on the slightly taller girl's hips pulling her closer to close the gap between them. She traced Alex's bottom lip with her tongue begging for entrance which she was granted. Their tongues clashed together softly. Alex could still taste the hot coco from earlier. Alex moved her hands to pull Stevie's scarf intensifying the kiss as their tongues fought for dominance.

Stevie gently squeezed Alex's hips before disconnecting their lips so they could both catch their breath. She leaned her forehead against Alex's.

"Wow..." she whispered still catching her breath.

"I know." Alex said with as crooked grin.

"I've wanted to do that for the longest time. You have no idea."

Alex looked into those big brown pools staring back at her.

"I think I do."

She pulled on Stevie's scared again catching those sweet plump pink lips with her own. She couldn't help it when she bit Stevie's bottom lip gently. They laughed into the kiss before separating again. They smiled at each other like idiots.

"When did you get your tongue pierced?"

Alex chuckled.

"When I turned 18. Dad was so pissed. I thought the vein in his forehead was going to explode." she said.

Alex looked around finally realizing it was snowing. Her eyes sparkled. She loved snow.

_'She looks so cute with all those snowflakes landing in her hair_' Stevie thought to herself.

Alex looked back at Stevie as she intertwined her fingers with hers pulling her gently.

"We should get home. The flakes are coming down harder and I'm not wearing the right boots."

Stevie smiled and planted a peck on her friend's lips before they started walking home.

_******so I put in here that Stevie was a musician like Hayley Kiyoko. I hope u guys liked it. And just so you know when I write these on paper and type them, the story changes a little while I'm typing. But don't worry. It turns out better after I type it. Stay tuned bc it gets better =D******_


	7. Alex's POV

3

We walked in the door just in time to see Harper and Max setting the table while Mom chased Dad out of the kitchen.

"You can wait until I get it to the table, Jerry. Go!" she said to him. He pouted and made his way to the table.

"AWWW! How cute!" Harper squealed looking at us and everyone turned. I couldn't figure out what everyone was smiling at until I felt Stevie gently squeeze my hand before she let go.

"Shut up, Harper," I said trying my best not to smile as I took off my jacket and Stevie tossed it on the back of the couch with hers.

"Dinner's ready girls." She was still smiling like there was something she knew I didn't. I'd normally start asking questions but I'm really hungry. I sat next to Stevie and across from Harper. Dad was on my left at the end of the table. Max was on the other side of Stevie, across from Justin. Mom set our plates in front of us before she sat on the other end of the table.

"Stevie, your brother called earlier. He said he wanted to see how you were doing." Mom said with her sweetest smile.

"Awesome. I've been meaning to call him. I'll do it after I eat. Thanks Mrs. Russo." Stevie smiled and bit into her steak.

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Theresa?" Stevie only responded with another smile with a mouth full of food. I laughed as I ate my own food.

The conversation turned to the fact they needed some extra help in the sub shop. Dad asked Stevie if she was interested in a job and she beamed. "YES!" she exclaimed.

I noticed that Harper kept looking at Stevie and me. I didn't really know why but it was getting kind of annoying. Just when I decided to ignore it and go back to the conversation that had somehow turned to Max and his alien theories.

"Oh please Max, not _that_ again." Mom covered her face with her hand.

"And again I say, 'We're wizards. Why is it so hard to believe there's aliens?'" and then he shoved half a roll in his mouth.

"So Stevie," Harper said with a goofy grin. "Is Alex a good kisser?"

I choked on my tea, nearly spitting it on her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Stevie freeze, her fork level with her face.

"HARPER!" I yelled after I stopped choking, wiping my mouth with my napkin. Justin and Max were snickering madly.

"What? It was just a question." She said innocently before she and my brothers burst into laughter. Then suddenly it dawned on me what was going on. All the smiling. Harper staring. Mom being even nicer than usual. Dad offering Stevie a job. I got angrier as it hit me.

"Oh my god…you guys followed us?" I looked at their faces as they all 3 stopped laughing and looked at each other guiltily. "You did didn't you!"

"Justin made me go!" Harper accused and pointed at him. He looked at her with a confused and annoyed frown.

"It was_ YOUR _idea!" he said his voice nearly cracking. He was still trying not to laugh. Stevie dropped her fork and covered her face. I looked over at her and saw that even her neck and ears were red.

"I can't believe you." I said looking at Harper. "I'd expect this from the dorks, but not you."

"C'mon Alex. You can't expect us not to have noticed how you 2 are together. We were curious to see what you guys were talking about so we followed you." Max shoved a mound of potatoes in his mouth. "Mom drove us." He said behind his full mouth.

"WHAT?" I whipped my head around and looked at her. She was avoiding eye contact.

"Stevie," Justin chimed in. "You didn't answer the question." A roar of laughter came from all around the table. Even Dad was laughing.

"Oh my god." I sunk into my chair covering my face. I was sure it was red because it was burning.

"Okay Justin," Dad said catching his breath. "That's enough. You guys leave them alone."

Stevie and I quickly finished dinner. Never saying a word or looking up from out plates. We put our plates in the sink and quickly made our way to my room and closed the door. Once inside Stevie plopped down on my bed with a huff.

"That's the most embarrassing thing I've ever experienced." She said.

"I'm sorry, but you know how crazy they can be." I said sympathetically walking over to the bed as I sat down throwing my legs over her. She smiled at me and I returned it.

"I've got to call Warren." She said sitting up and planting a kiss on my lips quickly. I moved my legs and she grabbed the phone as I got my pj's and a towel.

When I returned to my room after my shower, Stevie wasn't in there. '_She's probably in my parents shower' _I told myself. I hung my towel off my computer chair and walked over to my bed. I noticed I still had the picture of Sonny and me on my night stand. I picked it up looking at it. '_I think that's for the best'_ I told myself as I walked over to my dresser pulling out the top drawer. I looked at the picture one more time. And with a heavy heart I placed it in the drawer and pulled out the necklace Mason gave me. 'I might need this' I said again to myself. Before I closed the drawer I noticed a small stack of pictures. I smiled picking them up and closing the drawer. _'I forgot about these' _I thought to myself. I sat down on my bed putting the necklace under my pillow. The pictures were frozen memories of me and Stevie before that day.

Just then Stevie opened my door and walked in. Her wet hair was everywhere in her face. _'She's so cute'_ I thought to myself as she grabbed a brush off my dresser and ran it through her hair. She crawled in the bed and pulled the covers over her.

"That's it." She said looking at the picture in my hand. "That's the picture that was on Papa's desk when I got my memory back. How did you..?" she looked in my eyes.

"I sent it to Warren via wizard mail after the accident. I wasn't sure if they'd be upset if I brought it in person." I smiled and placed the pictures on my nightstand. I lay back on my pillows and snapped my fingers turning off the light, my lava lamp leaving my room dimly lit.

"Warren say's Hi by the way." Stevie said pulling me close as I wrapped my legs around hers. I lay my head on her chest. Between her tracing the lines in my palm, her rubbing my back and the steady thumb in my ear I was falling asleep. Then I felt her lift my hand and kiss my palm. I looked up at her and grin sleepily.

"What was that for?"

"Your hands are beautiful…like you." She smiled down at me. I felt my cheeks burn a little. No one has said that to me and made me believe it since…

"You really think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course." She said pushing a strand of my wet hair behind my ear. I smiled…I believe her.

"I've always wanted to tell you that. But I thought you would take it the wrong way." she said sheepishly.

"What way would that be?"

"That I was hitting on you." She laughed.

"Well, yeah I probably would've thought that. So what else have you always wanted to tell me?" my curiosity was getting the best of me.

She was quiet and I felt her tense up a little. I looked up into her eyes again. "Stevie?"

"It might be a little soon for that." She had somewhat of a frown.

"Why?"

"Because…I'm trying not to rush things with you."

"Please?" I was scared but I wanted to hear it. I felt like I had to hear it.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes." I said without any hesitation.

"Fine." She said with a sigh. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Inside and out. And I've been in love with you since the moment we met."

My heart stopped. I was speechless. Did she really just say that?

"You asked." She said softly. When I didn't respond she continued. "You were the first friend I made at school. You showed me what true friends are and what a real family is…" she broke off and I felt my eyes burn as they began forming tears. "The ONLY thing I've ever been good at is magic. And that part of my life is over. I mess things up a lot. I'm not perfect and I never will be. But I know in my heart that maybe you would be something I'd be good at."

I couldn't believe what she was saying. I know I needed to hear it. But something was stopping me from confessing what I felt. So instead I pulled the necklace out from under my pillow and put it around her neck. It instantly started to shine bright red. She looked from my face to the necklace.

"Cool. But it's a little bright." She said as she took it off and placed it in my hand. I stared at her as I put it back under my pillow.

"Yeah…" I whispered. _'Holy shit'_ I said mentally.

"I told you it was too soon." Stevie said interrupting her thoughts.

"No. Not at all. I just…wasn't expecting-" I was interrupted by her lips on mine. I fell into the kiss comfortably. When she broke it she lean her forehead against mine.

"Take your time kiddo." She whispered. She didn't want to rush me and she was reassuring me. This was the Stevie I'd always wanted to see. The Stevie she hid away from everyone. And she was all mine.

I smiled at the thought and kissed her again like I did the first time in the park.

"Goodnight." I whispered as I lay my head on her chest listening to her heart beat again. Her warm arms wrapped around me tightly and she rubbed my back until I fell asleep.


	8. Mason's Warning

Stevie woke about the same time as the rest of the family. Early. Alex was still asleep when everyone left for their last minute Christmas shopping and Stevie was making breakfast. A small scoop from Theresa's pumpkin pie mix and a few other things and she was setting the trey on the night stand next to Alex's bed. She looked at the raven haired beauty asleep on her back and smiled as she leaned down and gently shook her.

"Alex? Babe, wake up," she whispered. Alex only stirred a little and groaned. Stevie's smile grew. _'Of course. EVERY morning,'_she thought to herself. "I know how to wake your ass up," she said quietly as she climbed on top of her.

Alex's eyes opened slightly looking at her shaggy haired girlfriend. Stevie leaned down and lightly kissed Alex's full plump lips feeling her smile. Before she could begin to kiss back, Stevie's lips moved to Alex's jaw line down to her neck. Alex shivered as Stevie gently bit her neck and slid her hands slowly up Alex's shirt exposing her stomach.

"Don't start something you can't finish," Alex whispered. Stevie giggled and looked into Alex's sleepy eyes.

"I knew that'd wake you up." She smiled down at the Wizard before she kissed her lips again briefly. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Morning." Her smile grew as her nose finally started to sniff the air. "Do I smell food?"

"I made breakfast." Stevie chuckled. Of course the only thing that'd get her full attention is food. She got off of Alex and let her sit up before she sat the trey between them. Alex took the 1st bite and let out an almost orgasmic moan.

"Oh my god, babe. These are amazing!" she took another bite smiling at Stevie.

"Mom use to make them for Warren and me when we were kids every holiday." She answered before Alex fed her a bite. "After she died, I started making them for Warren and Papa. I'm guessing they're good?" She said swallowing.

"Are you kidding me? These are the best pumpkin pancakes I've _EVER_had." she said as she swallowed her food. "Thanks."

"I'm glad you like them." Stevie smiled pleased that Alex enjoyed her mother's recipe. Alex smiled back leaning over to plant a sweet kiss on her lips. They fed each other 'til it was all gone. When they were done Alex kissed Stevie again as another _'Thank You'_replacement.

"They were delicious babe." She wiped her mouth with her shirt like usual. Though she'd gotten a little better at her manners but sometimes slipped when no one was around.

"I've got you present down stairs in the Wizard lair. So come on," Stevie was pulling Alex to her feet. Alex groaned again.

"Stevie," she whined. "It's still early. And you know I hate surprises." She'd only had one exception. But that was only because Sonny would pout until Alex would give in. Which happened _EVERY_time. But to this day she hated surprises.

But Stevie continued to pull her out of the room and led her down the 2 spiral stair cases into the sub shop and into the lair. Stevie walked to the book shelf and pulled out a small rectangular box decorated with lyrics from one of Alex's favorite bands. She'd never have found it anyway. Stevie walked back to her and held the box in front of Alex with a sweet smile.

"Merry Christmas Alex."

Alex smiled as she took it and opened it. She gasped and looked at Stevie excitedly. "TEGAN AND SARA TICKETS!" she exclaimed. "OH MY GOD!" she was jumping up and down like a little girl that was just told they were going to Disney World. Then she fell into Stevie's arms and planted her lips on hers. She retreated enough to look into the former wizards eyes. They'd lightened a lot since high school becoming a honey color. "Thank you...now it's time for you present."

She smiled and got one in return before their lips connected again. Moving in sync with each other with intense longing behind it. Their tongue's in a battle for dominance. Alex dropped the box to on the table and pulled Stevie by her hips closer. She pressed her body against the other girls backing her into the couch. Alex moved her hand down to gently squeeze her ass. Stevie's heart was racing as Alex's hands squeezed again before they were slowly moving under her shirt. Chills ran through her body while Alex explored her skin before they broke apart. Without a word or a pause, Stevie put her arms up and Alex pulled the tank over her head and dropped it to the floor. Stevie dropped down to the couch and Alex quickly straddled her connecting their lips again. Alex wrapped her fingers in the other girl's shaggy hair, pushing her backward on her back. Stevie's hands found the bottom of Alex's shirt. She began to tug at it but Alex grabbed her by the wrists and held her hands above her head.

"This is _YOUR_present remember?" Alex whispered against her lips. Stevie starred into her eyes. There was a hunger in them she'd never seen before. Alex gently licked Stevie's bottom lip and very lightly traced her jaw line with her own lips and gently kissed her neck. Stevie let out a small breath. Alex could feel her pulse pounding against her lips. She smiled against her neck before she sunk her teeth into her skin gently. Stevie gasped and Alex did it again.

That's when they heard a loud howl. Both of them tuned their heads toward the door quickly to see a wolf changing into a person. They both jumped up and Alex zapped Stevie's shirt back on her quickly. Both stood ready to fight. Stevie grabbed Alex and stood in front of her in a protective manner even though she had no magic. Alex suppressed a grin and starred at the wolf now a man covering his eyes.

"Is she dressed yet?" he asked.

Alex's stomach sank. She knew that voice. She knew that voice anywhere. His British accent was unmistakable.

"Mason?" she said quietly and he looked up at her.

"Yes," he said stepping into the light. "It's me."

Alex stood still wide eyed. _'This isn't happening'_ she told herself mentally. _'He's supposed to be a wolf forever.'_Yet here he is in front of her as the boy she once loved. Dimples and all. Not a wolf.

"Hello Alex." he said breaking the awkward silence.

"Mason? _THE_Mason?" Stevie said pushing Alex further behind her holding her arm. Alex felt a weird tingle where Stevie's hand was.

"Yes. Hello Stevie. It's nice to meet you properly."

Alex's expression turned more confused than Stevie's as she looked at the both.  
Stevie cocked her head to the side. "How'd you know my name? And what the hell are you talking about?" she asked. He smiled his beautiful charming smile before answering.

"I think you know Stevie," he said calmly. "You've felt something this whole time. And you've seen me before."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Alex's words made Mason look at her with puppy dog eyes.

"You really have changed." His voice sounded disappointed. "You never use to swear."

'Not in front of you' Alex opened her mouth to say but Stevie was already speaking.

"Wait a second," she said letting go of Alex. "You're that mutt that followed me when I was out on the streets."

Mason's face hardened and they could both hear a quiet growl in his chest. ".NOT.." The sweetness in his voice was gone. Alex stepped forward and Stevie grabbed her arm holding her behind her protectively. Again she felt the weird tingle where Stevie's hand was and pleasant warmth traveled up her arm and into her whole body. She looked down to see why.

"You see?" Mason's smile returned and nodded toward her arm.

Stevie looked at her hands. Her fingers on both hands were glowing. She let go of Alex's arm holding both hands in front of her. Alex instantly felt the warmth disappear and starred too.

"This happened once before remember?" Mason question Stevie who looked at him.

"How'd you know about that?" she asked him.

Alex was obviously completely lost.

"I was there," he answered.

_***Flashback***_

_Stevie's heart was racing. She was breathing hard, her feet pounding against the concrete as she ran down an unfamiliar ally to a dead end. She began climbing the fence, but one of the 2 guys chasing her grabbed her ankle and yanked her back down to the ground. She landed on her side and turned to look at the 2 men hovering over her. She knew how to fight, but right now she really needed magic. The Fatter man grabbed her collar and stood her up against the fence. He held her there with his face barely inches from hers. His eyes were completely black and he smelled really bad. He was watching, sniffing, and looking her over._

"This has to be the one. It smells like her. But she's no longer a wizard." The man said. "She reeks of mortal blood." he was talking to the skinnier man.

"Kill her. I

KNOW_its her." he said. "Kill her and burn her."_

"Yes, Sir." the fat man answered with a smile.

Stevie's heart pounded as his fangs grew.

'I'm going to die'_she thought to herself. Her fear grew as visions of her moms face and laugh ran through her head._

"Good thing I'm hungry," he said before he sunk his K-9's into her neck. She let out a slight squeal. She refused to scream. But seconds later he pulled his head back gasping and screaming. Then he released her.

"Henry?" the skinny man said running toward his partner.

"Her blood," this Henry guy gasped holding his throat. Before he could finish he let out another scream and burst into a cloud of dust.

The skinnier man stood shocked. Despite her fear, Stevie jumped to her feet and lunged for him. He punched her in the face making her fly back a few steps. Now she was

REALLY_pissed. She looked at him and balled her fists. She swung at him. Missed. She swung at him again. Missed again._

'I never miss' _she thought to herself. _'He's good.'_They stood staring at each other for a moment and then they heard a howl. He turned his head in the direction of the sound and she took her chance. She punched him in the face and he fell back a few steps and looked back up at her. She held her fists out in front of her and noticed her hands were glowing. The man just starred. She looked at them and shook her head still focused on the man. He smiled a creepy smile. Then he brought his right foot up to bring across her face, but she caught it with her hand. He instantly began screaming and smoke floated from her hands. She was burning him._

Freaked out, she let go and backed away. The man pulled out a wand and waved it and disappeared.

"A wizard

AND _a vampire?" she said to herself._

Then came the howl again. She looked up at the end of the alley. A wolf starred for a moment then walked away.

"Why didn't you help me? I was bitten by a vampire! I could've been killed!" She spat the words. Alex looked at her baffled.

"Why didn't you tell me about that?" She asked. Stevie sighed and sat down on the couch looking at the tickets.

"It's embarrassing. The 1st time I actually need my powers and I don't have any." she said sadly.

"On the contrary," Mason chimed in. "You don't have you wizarding powers anymore. But still have power. And I didn't help because I'm not allowed."

Stevie and Alex exchanged looks.

"Not allowed?" Alex asked and Mason smiled.

"Not unless she's really in true danger. I knew she could handle them. I work for the council now. Hints," he gestured himself. "Me being in human form."

Alex closed her eyes and held up both hands.

"Wait, wait, wait," shaking her head then looking at him. "Okay, I'm still lost. What's going on? Start from the beginning." her brows were furrowed.

Mason smiled. "Well," he said getting excited like he always did before telling a good story. She felt the corner of her mouth twitch and fought to keep a straight face. "It all started-"

"Okay, you know what?" she laughed a little and shrugged. "I thought I could do this but no. You're going to have to give me the shorter version."


	9. The Inner Light

5

"Fine." He said. "Short story. The Wizard Council came looking for me and gave me an offer I couldn't refuse. I can now control the wolf. I'm only in the mortal world because I'm a Watcher. I came to warn you and your family." Mason's face was very serious.

Alex was listening now. "Warn us about what?"

"Former wizard's are gaining new abilities." He said almost frustrated. "But it's not magic."

"Then what is it?" Stevie demanded taking a step forward. "What's happening to me?"

Mason faced her. "Everyone we've found seems to be developing telepathy and psychic powers."

"Telepathy?" Stevie repeated. "Psychic powers?" she looked at him like he was crazy. "I have NOTHING like that!"

"No," Mason said with his sweet smile and gentle voice. "It's so much bigger, what's inside you. Something so beautiful and rare it only shows itself every few hundred years." Stevie's eyes widened in confused horror. Mason quickly explained. "Don't worry," he said. "It's nothing horrid. Why don't we go upstairs and I'll explain everything."

Alex nodded before picking up her tickets. "I could use some coffee." She said as she took Stevie by the hand and lead the way passed Mason. He smiled at Stevie politely until her scent hit his nose. He sniffed the air again and his eyes went to the shaggy haired girl walking out of the lair. His heart sank and he let out a small whimper before he followed them to the apartment.

As Alex poured her and Stevie coffee and Mason hot chocolate, Mason began explaining. "You see," as he and Stevie sat on the couch. "There's a specific power that chooses someone. Someone who is so full of love and in their hearts they could literally NEVER abuse this power."

Stevie starred at him listening carefully. Alex set her coffee in front of her and gave Mason his cocoa. Stevie didn't even look up as Alex sat next to her with her own mug.

"The Council say that it came around in the beginning of time. That it was being passed from mother to child. Then as the Wizards became greedy for more power, it began to disappear. It disappeared for a hundred and 113 years. Then out of nowhere it showed up in a little boy in Peru. He gave hope that he would pass it on to his own children. But before he became an adult he fell ill and died. His power wasn't seen again for almost 300 years. Then an Indian Princess was born with it. At the time of her crowning, just as she became a woman," he looked at them both. "She got sick and died. Her family had to forfeit their crown." He stopped drinking his cocoa.

"What is it?" Stevie whispered the question looking into her coffee mug.

"The most beautiful and strongest power of all."

"Which is..?" Alex urged him to continue.

"The Inner Light." He simply said smiling at Stevie. He fell silent for a moment letting it sink in. "The reason the inner light disappeared was because of wizards became power greedy. Once the light disappeared, the council made up the Wizard Competition. Leaving only one wizard from each family with their power."

"This is insane." Alex said. She looked over at her girlfriend. She looked a little scared and Alex took her hand. Stevie looked at her for a moment and relaxed giving her a small half smile.

"Why me?" She asked still looking at Alex.

"I'm sorry?" Mason sounded almost surprised.

"Why me?" she repeated turning toward him. "After everything I've done. Why did it choose me?"

"Because Stevie. No matter how many mistakes you've made, you have a pure heart filled with more love that anyone's ever seen. You just hide it."

"But the revolution-" she started but Mason held up his hand stopping her.

"Reguardless of what anyone said then, it was the right thing to do. Maybe not in the way you planned it. But your intentions were still pure. The inner light is the only thing that can give wizards hope for keeping their magic." He finished.

"You mean," She trailed off. "I'm the only one with the power to end the competition all together?"

"So the inner light can take it's rightful place in the wizard world. Stopping the greed."

Stevie stood and began to pace. Her face was hard with concentration. Her shaggy hair flopping in her face. Finally she stopped and looked at them both. "This is crazy," she said. "But amazing." She chuckled then looked at Mason. "So who were those 2 thugs from the alley?"

"Well, that's another crazy one." He began scratching his head. "Your father was married when he met your mum. He left his pregnant wife for you her."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Stevie raised and eyebrow.

"Henry was just a VERY evil vampire. The hooded wizard is your half brother Pheonix."

"Half brother?" Alex and Stevie said at the same time.

"And he's very angry. He knows who you are and he can't think of a better way to get back at the father that left him than to kill his other children. It's just a bonus that you carry the inner light. Only problem is we don't know what he looks like."

"So then how did I kill that vampire scum bag?"

"He was purely evil," Mason said with a laugh. "The inner light runs through your veins. It killed him when he drank your blood. You can defeat ANY evil that threatens to harm you. And heal the pain I you ever are harmed." He finished.

"Awesome." Stevie smiled and Alex laughed.

"I should tell you, Alex. Max and Justin have abilities too. They're just not completely aware of it. Max kinda thinks he's going a little crazy."

"Why?" Alex looked puzzled.

"He's telepathic. It's involuntary."

"Wait, seriously? He can read our minds?" she looked a little weirded out.

"Well sort o. He gets little snippets. But if you will him to hear you he will. That's how he knew about you two in the park."

Stevie and Alex exchanged looks. "Justin said it was Harper's idea." Stevie said to her.

"He mentioned something about it to her. That's how she got the idea to follow you." Mason's smile was smug and Alex starred at him.

"Wait, how'd you know about that?" she questioned him.

"Alex, I've been following Stevie since she woke up. I was there in the park. I was sent to protect her. It's my job."

"Your job?" Stevie asked.

"There aren't many wizards gaining these abilities," he said. "So each one is assigned a Watcher. To make sure they know what's happening to them and guide them to use these powers for good. Only the purest of pure former wizards have these new abilities. Watchers are usually vampires. But they needed extra protection for you."

"So you're not the only one?" Stevie sighed.

" 'Fraid not. But we've been asked to keep her out of the picture for Justin's sake." He said.

"You mean…don't tell me." Alex grinned and Mason smiled back at her.

"Yes, Alex. Juliet."

"No Way!" she sat up excitedly.

"Don't tell Justin. I know he's seeing someone but we don't want to risk it." Mason warned.

"Does anyone else think it's weird we still don't know anything about the girl he's seeing?" Stevie asked , her natural curiousity coming out.

"I know. He's been really secretive about it. We should-"

"Ladies?" Mason interrupted. "Your parents are home."

The door opened at that moment and everyone walked in laughing with shopping bags. The laughter died when they all seen Mason. He stood up and faced them with a smile.

"Hello everyone. It's nice to see you all again."

Justin's face hardened and he stepped forward dropping his bag. "What the hell are you doing here with my sister? GET AWAY FROM HER!" he yelled. Jerry grabbed his arm. Since he was a monster hunter he'd buffed up a lot. And magic or no magic, he'd do anything to protect Alex.

"Justin. Wait," Stevie stepped forward in front of Mason to block him.

"No Stevie. You don't know how dangerous he is." He grabbed her to push her out to the way but froze once he touched her. His face went blank. It was only a few seconds but when he finally blinked he starred at Mason.

"Justin?" Jerry said putting his hand on his shoulder. "Son, you okay?"

Justin looked back at Stevie. His green eye's peering into her honey brown orbs.

"It's you." He almost whispered. "You're the one I keep dreaming about."

"Excuse me?" Stevie raised an eyebrow.

"The Inner Light." Max said from behind Theresa and Harper. Everyone turned to him.

"Max?" Theresa said.

"What the hell just happened to me?" Justin asked.

"You're dreaming about your sisters girlfriend?" Harper looked at him crossing her arms. She looked mad.

"No, No. Shhh! We've both been having these dreams about some 'Light' that's going to put a stop to the wizard competiton period." Max said annoyed and Justin looked at him.

"You've been having the same dream?" he asked the youngest Russo.

"Max did you just read Justin's mind?" Alex looked amazed.

"Okay. TIME OUT!" Theresa said throwing her arms in the air. "Everyone, sit. You," she pointed at Mason. "Explain."

Everyone filed into the living room. Jerry sat in his chair, mom on the arm. Justin, Max and Harper on the couch next to Alex who was sitting on Stevie's lap. Mason sat in the other chair and began to explain again leaving out the part about Juliet. When he was finished, Theresa and Jerry were staring at the 3 former wizards on the couch.

"So that was a vision I had?" Justin rubbed his head.

"Yes. And Max read your mind. But apparently he's been aware of it for quite some time." Mason said as Stevie and Alex glared at him.

"I'm sorry," he said to them. "I thought it was just a thought that popped into my head." He shrugged.

"I'll give you a pop to your head." Alex mumbled.

"Well, anyway." Mason started. "I need to get going. I was only suppose to come warn you."

"Aw man. You're leaving already?" Max complained.

"I'll be around. Your watchers are near." Mason smiled and turned to Stevie as she stood. "If you need me," he said sweetly.

"Thanks pooch." She teased and hugged him catching him and everyone off guard. Her sent cause his stomach to clench. 'Not her' he thought to himself as he hugged her back. He turned to Alex and forced a smile. Luckily she didn't catch on and she hugged him too. He said goodbye to everyone else and left in wolf form, disappearing into thin air.

Everyone sat quietly for a few minutes looking around at each other. Finally, Jerry spoke.

"I always thought the inner light was just a myth. That's why we weren't allowed to really talk about it." He said looking at Stevie smiling. "But it explains a lot."

"What do you mean?" Stevie questioned.

"Like how when you're around everyone gets along. You've been bringing out the best in everyone in this house." He smiled and walked over to her.

"Or how you gave us our daughter back." Theresa followed taking her hand.

"Alex has been through a lot in the last 2 ½ years. And the last few months have been the hardest. But you brought her back." Jerry said. "As far as I'm concerned, you're practically family." He looked at Theresa. "We've been talking and, it's silly for you to always go from Warrens to here all the time. We want you to live here permanatly."

"Really?" Stevie said.

"yes. If you want." Jerry replied. Stevie looked over at Alex who had the biggest smile. Then at Justin, Max, and Harper who were grinning from ear to ear. Then back at Mr. and Mrs. Russo.

"I'd like that." She said finally and they both hugged her.

Later that night before they went to bed, Alex gave Stevie her Christmas present. An Ocean Blue Acoustic guitar.

"Oh my god. Alex, how did you afford this?" she asked holding it.

"It doesn't matter. Now will you finally play for me?" Alex begged. Stevie smiled and tuned the guitar before she started playing:

"Tonight, we'll fly away so high.  
Our first full moon sky.

I'll breathe you in,  
I won't let you down,  
I won't hold you back,  
I won't make a sound.

I know what scares you the most.

Being Alone,  
Just like them,  
Being Alive,  
Feeling so dead."

Alex smiled as Stevie played and sang softly.

"at least you'll have my heart.  
You know you shine so bright.

Got a single Silver Bullet,  
I shot right through my heart.  
To prove I can't survive,  
Without you."

The words brought tears to Alex's eyes. When Stevie was done she sat the guitar down. Alex smiled again and tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Alex what's wrong?"

"You were wrong you know?" she said.

"I'm sorry?" Stevie replied confused.

"Magic isn't the only thing you were good at."

Stevie smiled and Alex kissed her softly. Their lips moving together perfectly. Alex broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. Her heart was beating quickly. She knew in her heart Stevie would never hurt her.

"I love you, Stevie." She whispered. Stevie smiled, her honey eyes shined in the dim light.

"I love you too Alex." Her eyes almost glowing.

Alex brushed the shaggy hair out of her face and pressed their lips together. Alex felt a warmth fill her lips as they kissed. Their tongues moving together slowly as Alex lifted Stevie's shirt over her head. And dropped it on the floor. Stevie repeated this motion and Alex sat on the edge of the bed looking up at her. Stevie smiled down at her and Alex kissed her stomach as she untied her pj pants letting them fall to the floor. Stevie leaned down to kiss her as she lay back on the bed and crawled on top of Alex. She pressed her bare breasts against Alex's bare skin and she let out a small moan. Stevie kissed a path from Alex's jaw line to her collarbone. She moved lower kissing her stomach. She gently nibbled on Alex's hip bone causing her to giggle.

"That tickles." She whispered and Stevie connected their lips again with a smile.

Alex tangled her fingers in Stevie's hair before she placed her hands on her hips flipping her over so she could be on top. She looked down at the former wizard wearing only purple laced panties. She smiled admiring her flat tan stomach and not too small breasts. Stevie pulled Alex's boxers off and threw them across the room. Alex flipped her hair over her shoulder and leaned down to kiss Stevie's neck. Then her lips. She looked into those honey eyes again as she slowly coressed her smooth stomach making Stevie shiver.

"Make love to me Alex." She whispered.

And so she did.


	10. The Concert

4

"_You've reached Alex. Either I can't answer my phone or I don't want to talk to you. So leave me a message and I'll get back to you if I feel like it."_ (Voicemail beep)

"Hey, it's me again. I don't know why you're not returning my calls, but I hope you're okay. I need to tell you something. So when you can, please call me back." Before she hung up, she added gloomily, "Merry Christmas Lexi." She then put the phone in her back pocket.

"Still no answer huh?" Zora asked.

"No. She hasn't returned my calls in almost a month. The last time she called was on my birthday." Sonny's voice was sad.

"Well, you'll be in New York tomorrow." A young man with tan skin, dark shaggy hair, and pearly white teeth said from the couch. "You can just go see her then," he suggested.

"Thanks Nick. But I don't know if I can."

"Why not?" Tawni asked leaning on her boyfriend, Nick.

Sonny sighed staring out the window of Tawni's loft. "What if she's moved on? What if she's found someone new?" She looked around the room at her 'So Random' cast members and friends plus Chad and Tawni's boyfriend who was also Sonny's bassist.

"You love her don't you?" Zora asked with that hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Of course I do."

"So try anyway." Nico threw in his two cents. "And play her one of those songs you wrote for her."

"That's so romantic." Grady gust with a dreamy look on his face causing Sonny to hide her grin.

"It's perfect!" Zora said exclaimed.

"Oh whatever! You just miss her helping you pull pranks on everyone." Tawni looked at Zora disapprovingly.

"Can we just open the rest of the presents so Sonny can get ready for the concert already?" Chad interrupted.

**********

"Seriously Alex! We're not going to have enough time to do everything. _LET'S GO_!" Stevie demanded. She was waiting at the bottom o the spiral stair case tapping her knee high heels on the last step.

"Keep your shirt on!" She heard her yell and she laughed. "This kind of cute takes time." Her voice was a little louder and Stevie turned around to see Alex standing looking _EXTREMELY_ hot in the same outfit she was wearing.

"Are you kidding me? The same thing?" she complained as Stevie chuckled.

"Just make my pants and shirt a different color." She replied. Alex pulled her wand out of her boot.

"All though these clothes look great on my lover, let's see them in a different color."

Stevie's pants and shirt instantly turned from white to black. She looked down at herself and nodded in approval. "Nice." She looked at Alex who was staring with a smile.

"You look _REALLY_ hot." She told Stevie who smiled and kissed her.

"Before we go, I have one more present for you." Alex's smile was sweet and she lead her out on the Terrace where the Russo family and Harper, plus Warren and Max's girlfriend Aly who was also a wizard all sat drinking hot cocoa and laughing after their Christmas feast.

"Hey. You guys leaving already?" Warren turned his attention toward them.

"Yeah, but there's just one more thing I have to give Stevie." Alex said as she reached behind the swing where Warren and her parents were sitting. She walked up to Stevie with somewhat Flat Square wrapped with Christmas paper. Stevie opened it and her breathe caught in her throat as she stared at it. Everyone was quiet for a moment. Then she looked at Alex with teary eyes.

"Alex…it's beautiful."

Alex had panted portrait of Stevie's mother. Stevie handed the painting to Warren and planted a sweet kiss on Alex's lips as she hugged her. Tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Thank you so much," she whispered. "It's perfect."

"You're welcome." Alex replied and pleasant warmth radiated through her body, starting from where their cheeks touched. Alex smiled to herself and squeezed Stevie before she heard a quiet sniffle come from Warren. She let go of her girlfriend and leaned down to kiss Warren on the cheek. He looked up and smiled.

"You're a very talented person Alex. It's beautiful." He said before he got up holding the painting. He kissed his sister on the head. "You guys have fun." He said as he went inside.

"Is he going to be okay?" Alyson asked. Stevie sighed and looked at her.

"Yeah, he just…he misses her too." She said.

"I didn't mean to-"Alex began.

"No Alex. That's the most thoughtful present anyone's ever given me." Stevie interrupted and Alex smiled.

"You girls be careful. Los Angeles is a crazy city." Jerry told them

"I've only been a million times." Alex said.

"I know. But I'm still your dad, you still live in my house, and I'm still saying…_BE CAREFUL_."

"We will Mr. Russo." Stevie said hugging him.

Outside the substation, a carriage lead by Clydesdale horses awaited them. They rode around Central Park for a while. New York really was beautiful around Christmas. As a light snow fell, they were wrapped in a blanket cuddled together. Once the ride was over, there were dropped off where they had their first kiss and Alex flashed them to the Santa Monica Pier where the concert was taking place. It was crowded but they managed to get at least 10 feet from the stage. With the wind blowing off the Pacific, Alex shivered and Stevie reached for her hand. Alex smiled intertwining their fingers and the warmth made the shivers instantly disappear.

"Thanks. I forgot how chilly it can be here." Alex said before she pecked Stevie on the lips.

"I wonder who's opening for them." Stevie said.

**********

"Sonny, you ready?" Nick asked putting his hair in a ponytail to keep it out of his light brown eyes that turned black when he was mad. He said his black eyes came from his dead father but his mother's Italian blood made them light.

"Yeah," she said with a shaky voice. Her stomach was going crazy.

"Don't be nervous," Chad said from beside her. "You're fans are right there in front. And everyone else is going to love you."

"This is a bigger crowd than I'm use to." She replied.

"Suck it up Princess!"

"Yeah, thanks for the pep talk Zora." She said.

Nick and the rest of the band went out on stage and the crowd began to cheer. She snuck a peek at the crowd as Tawni introduced her. Seeing some regular So Random audience members settled her nerves a little.

"_Please welcome former So Random cast member, and my best friend, Sonny Monroe!"_

The music started.

She took a deep breath and walked out on stage.

**********

"Did she just say Sonny Monroe?"

"…Yeah." Alex answered flatly.

Stevie looked at her then the beautiful brunette on stage grabbing the mic and dancing.

"Alex, relax." She said. Alex looked at her and smiled.

"I'm fine."

"Nothing's going to ruin tonight okay?" she squeezed Alex's hand.

"Okay." She kissed her again and they both started dancing to the music.

**********

Sonny brought the mic to her mouth and the words flowed:

"_I can make the rain stop if I wanna, just by my attitude. /I can take my laptop, record a snapshot, and change a point-of-view./I just entered this brand new world, And I'm so open hearted./I know I got a long way to go but I'm just getting started."_

The crowd began singing with her and her nerves disappeared completely.

"_I'm over my head and I know it, I know it. /I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it./Whatever it takes to be, what I was meant to be, I'm gonna try./Cause I'm living the dream And I know it, I know it./I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it./And I know everything will be fine/With me, myself, and time."_

**********

Alex was glad Sonny hadn't noticed her as she made her way across the stage touching outstretched hands o her fans who sang along to the song. She looked at Stevie who seemed to be enjoying the music almost as much as everyone else. She still didn't want sonny to see her but she relaxed and sang along. She knew the words better than anyone else.

"_And baby, there's nothing like this moment./To just be real and let the truth be spoken./ Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken./Turn the light in my head into something golden./If I just try, more love. If I just try, more love. /then I'll find, myself, in time."_

"Alright everybody. Put your hands together." Sonny breathed into the mic putting it back on its stand. She clapped her hands together above her head. "Sing with me!"

**********

When the song was over everyone cheered. Stevie looked at Alex and smiled. "She's pretty good." She said and Alex nodded. We should get closer." They got just one person from the stage off to the side and Stevie put her arm around Alex's waist.

"So this next song, I wrote recently. For the only person I've ever loved." She began playing her guitar. And Alex's heart raced. She knew it was for her.

"_You've got a face for a smile you know. A shame you waste it when you're breaking me slowly. But I've got a world of chances for you…"_

**********

Just as she finished the 2nd verse she noticed a familiar face and her stomach clenched. _'ALEX!'_ her brain screamed. She kept her voice under control and looked at the rest of the crowd.

"_Oh, I'm going my own way. My faith has lost its strength again."_

Alex's eyes began to burn and she blinked away the oncoming tears. She placed her hand on the one Stevie had on her hip. The warmth made the discomfort fade a bit and Stevie squeezed her. _'She's getting really good at that.' _Alex thought to herself. But she still was saddened at the lyrics Sonny sang. Then she and Sonny made eye contact. Her heart sank at the sight of tears streaming down the cheeks of her 1st TRUE love. And Sonny continued singing, her eyes still locked with Alex's.

_"Maybe you'll call me someday. Hear the operator say the numbers no good and that she had a world of chances for you, She had a world of chances for you, She had a world of chances. Chances you were burning through," _tears continued rolling down her cheeks as she played and sang. Her eyes never leaving Alex.

_"You've got a face for a smile you know." _She ended the song and the cheers were plenty. She wiped her face laughing into the mic. Putting down her acoustic, she spoke," How 'bout one more before Tegan and Sara?" she asked the audience who voiced their approval. 'La La Land' was one of Alex's favorite songs that Sonny sang. Sonny danced and sang all over the stage working the crowd. When the song ended she told everyone goodnight.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" then she winked at Alex which Stevie noticed but decided to ignore.

Tegan and Sara were amazing, as always. During their set, Zora motioned Alex to the side far side of the stage.

"Zora!" Alex got excited.

"Hey partner."

"Ste-"Alex began to say Stevie but redeemed herself."Stephanie this is Zora. My partner in crime."

Zora invited them back stage to hang out and for coffee after the show.

"I don't know Zora. We're kind of on a date."

"Oh. Um, okay." Zora looked a little uncomfortable. "Okay, so I guess I'll see you in a few weeks."

"What do you mean?" Alex looked puzzle and Stevie stood quietly.

"While Sonny's in New York, I'm going to visit her."

Alex's heart nearly stopped as she squeezed Stevie's hand. "Sonny's coming to New York?"

"Yeah. I thought you knew. She's only been calling you like crazy."

Stevie glanced at Alex. _'Oh shit' _Alex thought to herself. She'd been ignoring Sonny's calls since Stevie came back. But Stevie didn't know.

"Anyway, see ya soon pal." Zora said before walking back stage.

"Stevie, I can explain-"She began.

"Don't bother. And why the hell did you tell her my name was Stephanie?" She asked looking and sounding a little hurt.

"Because, if she'd have told Sonny," Alex began but stopped. "Sonny knows what you look like. And she knows what happened to you. So as far as she knows….you're still dead."

Stevie stared at her. She was frustrated because she was hurt that Alex hadn't told her. "I thought you said you'd never hide anything from me."

"Stevie-"

"I'm going to get something to drink. You want anything?"

"I'll go with you," she started.

"No." Stevie stopped her and Alex looked hurt. Stevie smiled. "This is one of your favorite bands. And _YOUR_ present. Stay. I'll be right back." She kissed Alex and walked away through the crowd. Alex noticed that for the first time Stevie's touch wasn't warm and pleasant. Guilt filled her stomach.

"I try to do something right and screw up again." Alex said to herself while everyone listened to Tegan and Sara banter.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." A voice that always made her heart flutter came from behind her. Alex turned to saw Sonny's face splitting smile.

"S-Sonny…hi." Alex tried to keep her voice under control.

"Hey stranger." Sonny said as she hugged her. Alex stiffened. But the feel of those arms around her and the smell of her hair made Alex relax into the hug comfortably. Tegan and Sara began playing 'Call It Off'.

_"I won't regret saying this, this thing that I'm saying. Is it better than keeping my mouth shut, That goes without saying."_

"I missed you." Sonny said sweetly. Even with the music Alex could hear her perfectly.

"I…I missed you too." She whispered.

_"Maybe you would've been something I'd be good at. But now we'll never know." _

Alex released sonny and stepped back.

"Congrats on opening up for them." She nodded toward the stage. "I wasn't expecting that."

Sonny looked a little confused.

"Wait….so," she thought for a moment looking at the stage then Alex. "Then what are you doing here?"

"The tickets were a Christmas present from my girl-"she stopped. "From someone. Jeez you know how much I love them." With a hint of annoyance in her voice as she recovered herself. But the look on Sonny's face made her look away. _'I didn't mean to snap at her and she probably heard me almost say girlfriend.'_ She said mentally. _'What am I doing?_'

"Why haven't you called me back?" her eyes were sad and questioning.

"I've…A lot's been going on with me. It's a really long story."

"Well, I'm going to New York tomorrow. Maybe you and I-"

"ALEX!"

Alex turned toward the person yelling her name.

"Juliet?" Alex thought out loud. Something was wrong if she was letting herself be seen. She even looked 17 again.

"Alex," Juliet grabbed her arm. "It's Stevie."

"What? What's wrong?" Alex's voice was alert and worried.

"We have to go. Now!" Juliet yanked her away.

"Alex wait" Sonny began. 'Did she just say Stevie?' Sonny thought.

"Sorry. Merry Christmas Allison!" Alex called behind her as she pushed her way through the crowd right behind Juliet. Sonny sighed.

"Merry Christmas Alexandria." She said to herself and walked back stage.


	11. What's Wrong With Stevie?

5

Mason walked out of Alex's room slowly, closing the door behind him. The whole family was waiting in the hall. Alex stepped forward. Her nose was pink and her eyes were swollen from crying.

"What'd the doctor say?" she asked franticly, searching his face for answers.

"He says it's just something she ate. But the pain she was feeling concerned him. So he gave her pain killers. Warrens talking to the Dr. right now."

Alex sighed relieved. "Thanks for coming to get me." She told him. "I should've gone with her."

"Actually, I lost you halfway to the concert. I'm still not good with the fast traveling thing. So flashing is a little difficult for a wolf. When I got to the concert, I couldn't be seen. Plus, I wasn't as close as Juliet was."

"Mason-"

"I already know Alex." Justin said. "I tried calling _YOU_ but your phone's off. So I had to call him." He nodded toward Mason. _'Yeah, he still doesn't like_ him' she thought. "I was trying to tell you to keep a close eye on Stevie and that Sonny would be there."

Alex reached in her pocket turning on her phone, not even checking it before she put it back in her pocket.

"So was Sonny there?" Harper asked.

"Yeah. She performed." Alex answered unhesitant.

"She wrote a song for you?" Max asked looking at her.

"Max!" Aly whispered loudly nudging him with her shoulder.

"Sorry." He looked at Alex then at Aly. "Right. Only when necessary."

Aly smiled then kissed him.

"Justin," Mason said. "May I speak with you a moment?"

Justin looked around a little confused then back at him. "Sure." He said. Mason followed Justin passed Aly and Max down the stairs. As their heads disappeared Max got a goofy grin on his face.

"I thought he hated that song." Max said.

"What?" Alex looked at him a little annoyed.

"Who let the dogs out? I thought Mason hated that song." He said again.

"Max, really?" Aly gave him a scolding look.

"What'd you just say?" Alex questioned walking toward him.

"Geez, did u become deaf at that concert?"

"Why would Mason be singing…" her voice trailed off and she stopped as she realized what he was doing. She gasped. "He's hiding something!" She exclaimed.

"What's up?" Justin asked Mason as he sat on the couch downstairs.

"The doctor thinks it's just a little food poisoning." Mason said pacing. He looked at Justin sucking his lip. "But I know he's wrong. I can smell it on her."

"What are you talking about?" Justin said yawning.

"I thought maybe my nose was tricking me the 1st time I was near her. But last week, she walked by me and hugged me. I smelled it both times."

"Mason…you're losing me."

"She's sick Justin."

"Really? No shit." Justin couldn't help it. His family was filled with smart asses.

"It's getting worse." Mason said.

When Justin saw that he wasn't kidding, he became more serious. "I don't understand."

"When I carried her here," he paused looking at the staircase. "I could tell it's grown. From last week to today."

"How sick _IS_ she?" Justin stood up. His brows furrowed. Mason was quiet for a moment.

"It's cancer." He said sadly.

Justin flinched stepping back. He was looking at Mason like he'd just slapped him. "Cancer." He said. Mason nodded. "Well….we can just fix it….with magic."

"Justin, _NOTHING_ a wizard does can cure cancer. She's a mortal now, remember? Mortals use doctors and medicine when they get sick. You of all people should know that."

"Then we'll get her a doctor. The best doctor we can find."

"It's too late for that."

Justin stopped pacing and looked at mason. "What do you mean? We could be catching it in time. It's only been a month." Justin was throwing out every hopeful possibility. He couldn't let this happen.

"It's _REALLY_ bad Justin."

"How? How can it be _REALLY_ bad in only a month? Maybe you're wrong. You're just a k-9. How do you know? Your cute little puppy nose?" Justin was getting angry and the fact he couldn't stand Mason wasn't helping.

"Because it's _Pancreatic Carcinoma_…**Pancreatic Cancer**. Otherwise known as-"

"_**The Silent Killer."**_ Justin finished for him in a whisper. Justin closed his eyes, sitting on the couch. He buried his face in his hands. They sat in silence for a while before Justin spoke.

"How long?" he asked.

"It's hard to say. The inner light is keeping it from making her miserable, but it can only hold back so much."

Justin nodded tightening his jaw. Looking at the floor he asked, "Is treatment even worth it?"

"That's Stevie's decision."

Angry footsteps pounded down the staircase. Mason and Justin turned to see Alex, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"You're lying!" She yelled at Mason.

"Let me guess," Mason said looking at Justin. "You were telling Max everything I said."

"If you wanted to talk to me alone, I thought Alex had a right to know what you were saying." He said standing up.

"You're lying! You just can't stand seeing me the least bit happy again!" Alex yelled again.

"What?" Mason looked confused.

"She's not sick."

"Alex." Justin's voice was soft.

"She can't be sick." Alex said looking into Justin's green eyes. Her tears flowed like a river.

"Alex," Mr. Russo said putting his arms on her shoulders. No one saw him come down stairs. "It's okay honey." He said comforting his only daughter. She turned to him and buried her face in his chest.

"She _**can'**__t_ be sick," she whispered weakly. "I just got her back."

Justin's eyes filled with tears. He looked over to see his mom and brother at the foot of the stairs. His mom was crying and Max looked as though he'd lost his best friend.

"Daddy, why do these things keep happening to me?" Alex whimpered. Justin turned away hiding his face. That one statement and her sobbing made the tears fall from his eyes. He hadn't cried since Juliet let. But Stevie made his little sister happy. And she'd actually grown on him quite a bit. Alex's sobs drove him crazy and he watched his dad carry her like a baby down the hall to his room followed by Theresa. Just like when she was little and sad or scared. She'd cry on their bed till she fell asleep. Then Jerry would carry tiny little Alex to her own bed upstairs.

"She," Justin stopped and cleared his throat. "She just needs some time." He said to Mason.

"I know." Mason said understanding. He blinked away the tears that began to form. This surprised Justin "I've never seen her like this."

"Yeah," Justin wiped his face with the back o his hand. "Sucks don't it." It wasn't a question. Mason nodded and looked at the floor.

Harper came down stairs and over to Justin. "Um," she started, playing with her hands. "Warren's gonna stay the night. He fainted. Can you help me make up the couch?"

Justin chuckled.

After they got Warren down stairs with a little help from Aly, Harper went to bed. Max and Aly said goodnight while Justin went out on the Terrace.

"Hey," Max said poking his head out. "You stayin' up? The doctor just left."

"Yeah." he said staring at the sky. The Christmas snow had stopped falling. It was past midnight. Christmas was over.

"Okay. Well," Max still looked a little sad. "Goodnight."

"Max." Justin turned to the door and Max poked his head out the door again. 'Thanks for listening to me for once.' He said to Max mentally. Max grinned and went to bed. Not too long after that, he watched his dad carry a sleeping Alex up the stairs to her room. She looked like a little girl again. So helpless. So innocent. The thought actually made him smile. Yeah, he liked the fact she looked so little but innocent? PAH-LEASE!

"What are you grinning about?" Theresa asked at the door.

"Just that she looks so cute….like a little girl that way."

Theresa half smiled looking back at the staircase.

"Hey mom? If you don't mind, I'd like to stay the night. The apartment's a long walk at this time and I don't want to leave Alex."

"Of course dear." She said kissing him on the cheek. "Goodnight."

"Night mom."

Justin watched his father and mother go to their room and he returned to his chair on the terrace. He was so lost in thought he fell asleep.

"Justin." Juliet whispered and gently shook his shoulder. His eyes opened and he groaned.

"What?"

"You should go inside. It's cold." She smiled.

"I'm fine." He said sitting up.

"Justin, you're shivering. You're going to get sick."

He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Come on," she said smiling and opening the door. "I'll make you some hot cocoa."

He followed her inside. They didn't say a word till she was setting his cup in front of him.

"Thanks." He said. "You look great." He said as he sipped it.

"You're welcome and thank you. So do you." She smiled briefly as he stared at his mug. "You gonna be okay?" she asked quietly trying not to wake Warren.

"I'll be fine. It's my sister I'm worried about."

She nodded and looked at the table.

"You know what the crazy thing is?" he said after a moment.

"What?"

"I was worried ALL day about how to tell my family that my girlfriend is moving in with me."

"Aw, Congrats Justin." She said with a genuine dimpled Juliet smile.

"And she's pregnant."

Juliet's smile faded. "Do what?"

Justin nodded. "Almost 8 weeks."

"But who?"

He grinned and put down his mug. "Harper."

Her eyes widened her jaw dropped as much as it could with her smiling. _"NO WAY!"_

"_SHHH!"_ he said as Warren mumbled in his sleep.

"Harper?" she whispered again. "Since when?"

"You're the watcher, you should know." He said chuckling.

"I'm _Stevie's_ watcher. _NOT yours_. They should have your watchers here soon."

He sighed. "Damn."

"Since when Justin?"

"Almost a year." He said with a smile. "No one knows but Max."

"Right. Reading minds and all." She nodded.

"It's kinda weird y'know?"

"What is?"

He sat forward. "I spent all those years looking passed her because she was my little sister's weird best friend." He looked at her and smiled. "But really, she's what I needed this whole time."

"Wow Justin." She said smiling. "That's amazing. I'm really happy for you." She spoke the truth. She'd once loved this green eyed nerdy hunk, but she was truly happy for him.

Justin thumbed the handle of his mug quietly. "How am I supposed to tell them now? I can't do that to Alex."

"And what would that be?"

"Give them my great news when Alex just got terrible news."

Juliet reluctantly placed her hand on his forearm. Not sure how he'd react. But he sighed and relaxed a little. Then he looked at her.

"I'm scared Juliet."

"Don't be." She gently squeezed his arm. "You're sister would be happy for you. And you're gonna make a great dad."

Justin grinned.

"Justin?" a quiet raspy voice said. Alex was walking down the steps. Justin quickly jumped to his feet and was at her side in a flash.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. He could tell she'd just woken up and was still half asleep.

"Nothing. I'm just thirsty." She mumbled. "Can you get it for me?" she asked. He made her sit and got her bottled water out of the fridge.

"I'm surprised you didn't just flash it in your room." He teased giving her the bottle.

"I'm way too tired to use magic." She moaned.

"Is that why you still haven't changed?" Juliet asked. Alex nodded a 'Yes'

"So you tried to warn me?" Alex asked her brother.

"Yeah. Why was your phone off?"

"Because I was afraid of Sonny calling again. It's hard to ignore her calls. But I don't want to hurt Stevie." Her chin trembled.

"Hey." Justin said lifting her chin. "It's gonna be okay Alex. As long as we stick together nothing can defeat us." He was being completely serious but Alex and Juliet both snorted. "You know what I mean. We're Russo's. There's nothing we can't handle." Alex smiled and stood to go back to bed.

"Goodnight guys." She turned on the 1st step. "Oh," she said looking at the blonde vampire. "Juliet?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being their…again."

"Again?"

"I never thanked you for that night at the castle. Thank you for then…and thank you for tonight." She said and went to bed. Juliet looked at Justin stunned.

"Wow. Mason was right. She has changed." She said. "She seems…" she struggled to find the word.

"Nicer?" Justin suggested with an amused grin.

"That's it!" she realized snapping her fingers.

"Yeah. Sonny had a lot to do with that."

"I should go. You need to sleep." She stood.

"Juliet?" Justin called as she opened the terrace door.

"Yes Justin?"

"Could you not tell anyone about our little talk?"

"Sure thing."

"Great. Thanks. Goodnight."

Justin walked down into the basement hitting his head on the pipe.

"Damnit." He cursed under his breath. "Every single time."

He smiled at the red head sleeping peacefully on the bed. Quietly he slid under the covers and pulled her close to his chest. He looked over her shoulder at him sleepily.

"I thought you were going home tonight." She whispered.

"I am home." He said and kissed her softly. "Night my love." He whispered as she pulled his arms tighter around her. He listened to her breathe softly. It only took seconds for her to fall back asleep. He placed his hand on her belly and held it there. _'I'm going to be a dad.'_ Was all that kept running through his mind. A humming noise made his eyes open and he grabbed his phone off the night stand.

"Hello?" he whispered tired and annoyed.

"Dude, could you think a little quieter? I'm trying to sleep."

"Goodnight Max." he said sternly and hung up. He drifted off to sleep dreaming he was holding a beautiful baby girl.

**********

_She looked like Sonny…not Harper or him. In the midst of his joy holding this beautiful being, he heard screams. "I know that scream." He said but couldn't fit it with the person. The baby began to cry and he tried to comfort her but the screams got louder and began to echo all around him. "That's Sonny screaming." _

_His vision suddenly went red._

_Blood red._

_Surrounding him. Sonny's for help continued with the baby crying. But when he looked down, she was gone. Instead he saw blood stained hands. Fear crept through him as he began searching franticly. "Sonny!" he called. Her screams became even louder. "Sonny!" He couldn't find her or the baby. Her screams, the baby's cries. All he could see was red. It was too much. He covered his ears and screamed at the top of his lungs to drown out the noise so he could think._

_Silence._

_He opened his eyes to a tall, hooded man. The only part of his face he could see was his creepy white smile. The man pointed at him and began to laugh. Justin looked down to see he was holding Sonny's and she was bleeding from her stomach. _

"_Sonny?" he whispered. Instinctively his hand went to her wound. Her breathing was VERY shallow. "Sonny it's okay. I'm gonna get you some help."_

_The man laughed again. And something horrifying happened. Sonny changed into Stevie._

"_Stevie?" he was confused and terrified. 'What the hell's going on?' he thought. Then she took one last shaky breath. Her eyes closed and her body went limp._

"_Stevie?" he shook her. She didn't respond and he panicked. "Stevie no! No! No!" he began to sob._

"_Is it lights out already?" he heard the man say as he continued to laugh._

_Justin threw himself at the man. He stopped him with his magic. Justin couldn't move at all._

"_You're a wizard?" he said out loud._

"_And you're a pain in the ass. " The man reared his head back and head butt Justin's face as hard as he could._

"Wake up!" Harper said hitting Justin in the face with a pillow causing him to jump sitting up. "Everyone will be awake soon. They can't find you down here." Harper said looking at his worried expression. He was sweating and breathing hard. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just a bad dream. I'm up." He grumbled getting up.


	12. Sonny's In New York

3

"I'm gonna miss you too, Tawni." Sonny spoke into her phone as she sat in her first class seat. "I gotta go though. I'll call you when I get there." She hung up the phone and looked through her phone list. She stopped on the 1st name. Alexandria. She dialed and took a deep breath. It went straight to voicemail. "Hey Lexi. It was great seeing you again last night. I'm gonna be in New York today. I hoping we could talk. So call me. Please."

*********  
Stevie woke with a groggy groan. She was covered in sweat. _'Gross'_ she thought. She looked over to see the raven haired beauty asleep holding her hand to her chest. Stevie smiled and started to lean over but stopped. 'Too dizzy, slow down' her mental voice told her. Slowly, she pulled away from Alex's grasp and grabbed Alex's phone not remembering where hers was. She snuck out of her room and turned around running right into Justin. He caught her as she fell.

"Easy." He said steadying her. "You okay?" He did his best to keep the images of her and Sonny's limp body's in his arms.

"Yeah." She straightened. "The pain killers just kinda have my head still in a fog."

"Oxy-Cotton's a bitch." He mumbled and she gave him a strange look.

"What?"

"Morphine." He did his best to recover. Thankfully she didn't ask about it again.

"Have you seen my phone?"

"No. Sorry." She nodded and he watched her head disappear down the steps with a heavy heart. He walked into his sister's room. She was sound asleep, still looking like a little girl. Smiling, he pulled the blanket back over her. Just as he got the door shut quietly, he felt an over whelming excitement that annoyed him. "What the hell?" He mumbled to himself. All he wanted was to go back to sleep. When he got to his room, he heard a "WHOO" and a loud thump come from Max's room. Justin grinned at the flashes of celebration he saw in his head of Aly winning the wizard competition, making her the Family Wizard. He continued down the hall to his old bed room and collapsed on his bed falling asleep instantly.

*********  
"So, how's Mike taking it?" Max asked Aly as they made their way downstairs.

"He was annoyed at first, but he told me he's never been more proud to call me his little sister."

"Cool." He gave her a smile which she returned. He opened the fridge and drank from the milk carton. Aly cleared her throat and he placed it back in the fridge. She always had a way of making him do things that weren't so…disgusting. He sat on a bar stool and looked at the door that lead to the terrace. The curtains were drawn but he sighed and rubbed his temples.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"This whole reading minds thing." He told her.

"What about it?"

"It's kind of getting….annoying." He looked at her. "It's happening more. And right now, I'd rather NOT know what's on everyone's mind."

"Am I thinking too much?" She teased and smiled.

"No." He nodded to the terrace. "Stevie's outside. She has a lot on her mind. And it's a little hard to tune her out." Aly wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled her nose in his neck as his arms welcomed her.

"So what's she thinking about?" She asked curiously with as mile in her voice. Max pulled back to look at her.

"I thought you said I should only try to listen when necessary." He laughed.

"I like her and I like your sister. I'm kinda worried about them. Stevie doesn't even know how sick she is. It's so sad."

"She's just a little confused I think. Her thoughts are so scrambled. And something about someone named Stephanie?" He shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know. There's a little too much going on in her head for me to get a clear thought."

"Maybe we should go talk to her." Aly suggest.

"Actually, I'm thinking she might wanna be left alone."

*********  
Stevie sat out on the terrace by herself. In her hand she held Alex's phone. Her voice mail box was JUST filled this morning. Each message from Sonny, as well as almost 30 unanswered text messages. She sat there with the phone to her ear listening to the last message that filled the inbox a little over an hour before: _"Hey Lexi. It was great seeing you again last night. I'm gonna be in New York today. I hoping we could talk. So call me. Please." _She hit the END button and sat silently.

"Lexi…" She whispered as her breath danced in the morning air. _'She's coming to New York…fan-fucking-tastic,'_ she thought to herself. An unexpected tear escaped her eye and she wiped away angrily. A crisp wind blew causing her to shiver and she finally realized how cold it actually was. She tried using her abilities to warm herself, but it only made her dizzy and nauseous. "Must be the pain killers." She mumbled sitting down on the swing.

"Mason? Juliet?" She called to her watchers out loud.

Mason appeared in the corner as a full wolf. Stevie looked at him as he started to change. "Wait." She said stopping him. "Please, I don't really wanna talk." Mason cocked his head to the side. He starred at her a moment before he gave a quiet understanding whine. So he stayed on all four's as he hopped up on the swing next to her. When she shivered again, he got up and laid half his body over her lap to keep her warm. She hesitated before she stroked his head. He closed his eyes in satisfaction and she laughed at his groan when she scratched him behind the ears. He licked her chin. Somehow running her fingers through his soft and coarse thick coat calmed her a little. She sighed thinking about everything.

"What am I suppose to do Mase?" She asked trying not to let her voice betray her. He looked at the phone in her hand and huffed in disapproval. "You saw me check her messages didn't you?" He huffed again. "I know. I shouldn't have." She said guiltily. "But she's been lying to me. I've asked her if she still talks to her. And now Sonny's on her way and wants to see Alex…AGAIN!" She began crying. "I heard Juliet saying that she grabbed Alex while she was talking to Sonny." Then she kinda laughed and Mason cocked his head to the side again and she continued. "Sorry, it's just I've never actually met Juliet and I only got a glimpse of her when I was in and out."

The tears continued down her cheeks. "I heard Alex yelling last night." She said sadly. "It's not food poisoning is it?" It wasn't much of a question. She already knew it was something worse. "Justin accidently said the doctor gave me Oxy-Cotton, and then said it was morphine. I know what patients they give oxy to." She stared into Mason's golden wolf eyes. "I know that it's cancer Mason." He whined and she looked away still crying. He nudged her with his nose. When she didn't respond he licked the tears o her cheek.

"Eww," She complained whipping her face. She laughed as he licked is lips. "But thanks." She smiled and went upstairs and put back the phone.

"You wanna unpack now or later?" Connie asked her daughter. Sonny plopped down on her big green couch letting out a long breath.

"Maybe later. I'm kind of tired. It was a long flight." She said.

"So how was the show last night?"

"It was great," a small smile played across her face. "I saw Alex."

Connie looked surprised. "She went all the way to L.A. just to see your 1st BIG gig?" Sonny's brow furrowed as her smile faded.

"Actually, I don't even think she knew I was performing. She's a big Tegan and Sara fan. Said she was there to see them."

Her mother starred at her as she thought about the previous night again. "Okay," she said. "You were JUST smiling. Now you look upset. What the hell Allison?"

"She acted a little weird. Or maybe it was me. I mean I even thought I almost heard her say 'girlfriend' when she was saying where she got the tickets. And I thought I saw her with someone while I was onstage. But she was alone when I talked to her. Or at least until Juliet showed up talking about Ste-"she stopped as she realized what she was saying. Juliet was supposed to be OLD and banned from the mortal world. "Stevie?" she whispered the name. No way, Juliet she could handle. She's only a vampire older than time itself. But Stevie? Stevie's dead. 'I had to have heard her wrong.'

"Who?"

"Nothing." Sonny said with a wry smile. "I just want to take a shower and get ready."

"Ready for what?" Her mom asked.

"To go talk to Alex. You should come with me. Mrs. Russo would probably be happy to see you."

"Not a bad idea kiddo." She smiled at her daughter.

**********  
Alex woke to the sound of Stevie lightly strumming her new guitar on the other side of her room. Alex sat up and watched her play a few notes, stop and write on a piece of paper, and play a few more notes. She looked so at ease playing music. Kind of the way Sonny looked when she'd play.

"Hey." Alex said to her. Stevie looked up from her paper and flipped her bangs out of her face while the rest hung in a lose pony tail. She flashed a half smile at her as she walked to the corner where she Stevie sat. "How are you feeling?" she asked the girl with the shaggy hair.

"A hundred percent better." Stevie answered. Alex gave her a weary smile and reached out to tuck her bangs behind her ear. Caressing Stevie's cheek with her thumb she noticed her normal, loving, beautiful warmth wasn't there…again. Her brows came together.

"Are you sure?" She asked again.

Stevie put down her guitar and cupped Alex's face in her hands as she tenderly kissed the wizards lips. She pulled out of the kiss and looked into Alex's chocolate brown eyes. "I'm fine." She said and kissed her again. This time Alex felt that comfortable warmth flow into her lips and cheeks and she relaxed.

The gentle way Stevie kissed her made her heart race and confused her at the same time. 'She never kisses me this way,' she thought as Stevie disconnected their lips and smiled. But despite her confusion, Alex returned the smile.

"Sonny called again." She said. Alex's breath caught in her throat. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…" she didn't know what to say. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"Lying to me hurts. You being friends with your ex girlfriend doesn't." Alex nodded. She was speechless. "I don't care that you're friends. Just don't lie to me Alex. No secrets remember?" Alex starred for a moment before her again, nodded quietly. "Now call her back for shit sake. She called really early and woke me up."

"You answered it?"

"No, why would I?" Alex shrugged. _'Why _would_ she?'_

"Have you seen my phone?" Stevie asked.

"I think Juliet still has it. It fell out of your pocket when you passed out last night." She looked at the sheets of paper spread out in front of Stevie on the floor and realized it was sheet music. She picked up the first page and read the notes as the music played in her head. "You wrote this?"

"Yes'm." She flashed her cocky smile.

"It's pretty."

"You can read it?" Stevie looked surprised.

Alex nodded and smiled. "Sonny taught me how to play the piano. We broke up in before I finished learning to read sheet music. But I continued to study it for a while and I can pretty much hear the music in my head when I read the music."

"Ah, so you _DO_ play more than just the drums." Stevie teased and Alex giggled. "So why'd you stop?"

"Alex shrugged. "Art and Fashion Design interested me a little more. And I was better at it."

"Nonsense! I bet you're better than you think."

Alex scrunched up her nose.

"Yeah well _I_ played for _YOU_."

"Someday." She teased and stood up to walk toward her bed. "I'm gonna call Sonny."

"That's what I thought!" Stevie yelled before tackling her on the bed.

After a playful wrestling match and a quick make-out session Stevie got ready for her shift despite Mr. and Mrs. Russo's suggestion to take the day off. Alex texted Sonny and walked with Stevie down stairs just as the lunch rush finished. Stevie went into the kitchen and Alex sat at the counter. Max was taking an order to a table of 3 and Theresa was taking another tables order.

"Hey Lexi." A familiar voice rang in her ears giving her butterflies. She turned around to see Sonny's warm smile as her arms pulled her in for a hug.

**********  
Stevie heard an excited greeting outside the kitchen. She peeked out the window to see Theresa hugging a woman with dark hair and a friendly smile. She looked over at the front counter where Alex was hugging Sonny. A small strike of jealousy crept up in her but she forced it away. _'I trust her.'_ She told herself. Alex seemed to be hugging her back awkwardly and she laughed quietly. Max stood looking back and forward between his mom, Alex, and her.

'_Keep working.'_ She told him mentally.

*********  
Alex looked at her mom over Sonny's shoulder hugging Connie, Sonny's mother and smiled to herself. She'd always loved Connie. Then her eyes fell on a confused looking Max. _'KEEP WORKING'_ she shouted at him mentally. So he did. She inhaled the vanilla-coconut body mist Sonny wore once more before releasing her. "We have a lot to talk about." She said leading Sonny to a booth on the train car in the substation.


	13. Stevie With A Chance

**_***A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys. I'm still around. I just didn't have the time to update because of a big fluster f**k of drama going on in my house hold and I'm going through a lot right now. But I didn't forget about you or this story. I am dealing with a bit of writer's block. I know how I want this story to play out and I have a bunch of sticky notes with everything I want to happen written down, but I just don't know how to word it or put it together. So if y'all have any idea's or suggestions, feel free to let me know. I'll see if i can work it into the story. Anyway, enough of my blabber mouth. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And thanks for not giving up on me yet. 3 Amber ***_**

-Sonny's P.O.V.-

We sat in a corner booth next to the window. She sat across from me and I admired the way the sun shone through the window bringing out the natural brown highlights in her hair. She smiled at me and I felt the same flutter in my stomach I did each time I saw her. She's just as beautiful as the day I met her. I smiled back.

"You look great." I finally said.

"So do you." Her voice was soft and sweet. And just for a second she looked at me the way she did the 1st time she said 'I love you', before she looked at her hands on the table. She was picking at her nails, which she usually did when she was nervous. After a long silence I finally spoke.

"So, I've been trying to call you for a while…" I started.

"I'm sorry about that. I've just had _a lot_ going on. So what's up?" she leaned forward, hands locked together, ready to listen. So I continued.

"I came to New York to record an album, and-"

"Sonny, that's awesome!" She interrupted and came around to sit next to me and hugged me. Her long arms around my neck made my heart race. She pulled away still smiling.

"Congratulations." She said. She was always so supportive of my music which was one of the best things about her. And as she smiled at me I remembered, that's what made me notice her in the 1st place.

"I wanted to know if you'd be the album artist."

Her smile faded slowly. She blinked then shook herself. "Wh-What?"

"I told the record label I knew this amazing artist and they want to have a meeting with you." I could see the excitement grow on her face. "So, would you be interested?"

"You're serious?"

"Very." I said.

Her face lit up and she squealed wrapping her arms around my torso pinning my arms to my side. I laughed loudly as she said, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" before releasing me and jumping up to do her little happy dance. But she stopped, staring away from us. I followed her gaze to a girl with shaggy hair talking to her little brother Max. I couldn't see her face because her back was turned to us, but as she walked into the kitchen, Max gave Alex a strange look. Then he looked at me, smiled big and waved. I waved back and Alex turned around and sat down across from me again. She didn't look or sound as excited as a few seconds ago.

"Before I say yes," she stared. "I should probably tell you why I haven't been returning your calls."

I watched her and listened to her carefully as she explained the events going on in her life over the last nearly month and a half. Minutes later I stared across at her. Highly aware of the shock on my face and open mouth, as she stared back quietly.

"Please say something." She told me after a long silence.

"I…" I started, but my thoughts were so jumbled. I couldn't believe it. I just kept thinking over and over again about the story she'd told me about Stevie a year ago. There was just no way. "That's impossible." I said finally finding my voice. She nodded sucking on her lip.

"That's what I said." She said like it was nothing.

"No, Alex." I said sitting on the edge of my seat dropping my voice as a few customers walked by. "I mean, how do you bring someone back from the dead with magic?'

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it wasn't just Warren's spell." She smiled and looked at her hands.

I sat for a moment thinking and studying her carefully. "So, you ignored me because you thought I'd be freaked out that your dead best friend isn't dead anymore?" As I finished I realized the answer was obvious. "Well, yeah. I'm not gonna lie. It's a little weird," I confessed but my voice softened. "But that's no reason to ignore me."

"Actually," she began. "That's not why I stopped returning your calls."

"Then why?" I was a little hurt. She was my best friend. My 1st true love. My rock. My everything. "I thought it'd be easier to just stop talking to you. I didn't want to hurt you," her face guilty. "But I didn't want to hurt her either."

Okay, _now_ I'm confused. "Lexi, what are you talking about?"

She looked me in the eyes. "Stevie's my girlfriend." She practically whispered.

WHAM! It was like someone had punched me in the face. I sat back staring at her. The only person I'd ever truly loved, my biggest inspiration, the only reason I decided to record in New York instead of L.A., was seeing someone. But I smiled anyway and she slowly returned it.

"So you're happy?"

She looked back to the counter where that girl was returning someone's change. When she looked up from the register, flipped her hair out of her face and smiled at the man and his daughter. I realized who she was. It was her. Stevie. When I looked back at Alex, she had her sweet smile. And I knew.

"Yes." She finally said looking back at me. "And," she looked at her hands. "I want you to meet her." She glanced up without moving her head chewing her bottom lip.

"I'd love to." I laughed. Although it hurt knowing she'd moved on, she looked so cute when she looked at me that way. Plus, she was happy. I watched as her long legs lead her across the restaurant to the counter quickly. She grabbed Stevie's wrist as she was about to re-enter the kitchen pulling her toward where I sat. I smiled standing as they approached.

With her bright smile, Alex stood to her left holding her hand. "Sonny, this is Stevie."

-Stevie's P.O.V.-

"Stevie, this is Sonny." Alex said holding my hand as Sonny held out hers. Her smile was friendly and sweet and genuine. Her dark brown eyes glistened. She was MUCH more attractive up close, than on stage or in a picture. She was absolutely beautiful.

"It's nice to meet you." She said to me as I shook her hand.

"Likewise." I said smiling. "Great show last night by the way."

"Thank you." She said looking at my hand, before dropping it. I felt a quick small wave of dizziness come over me and grabbed onto Alex's arm with my other hand for balance. She and Sonny both grabbed my arms.

"Are you okay?" Sonny asked and I grinned. My girlfriends ex is concerned. Maybe she's as kind hearted as they said she was.

"Yeah," I straightened. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Alex asked quietly.

"Yes." I smiled at her. "But I think I'm gonna take your parents advice and take the day off."

Max took over my shift and I went upstairs with Alex, Theresa, Sonny, and Connie. I sat at the table with Sonny and Alex. Sonny was sweet and pretty funny. She kept making me laugh as she told Alex about the 'So Random's' newest cast member. Her impressions of Tawni's reaction to the 16-year-old farm girl were classic. I knew who Tawni Hart was. I'd caught a few episodes of Mackenzie Fall's that she'd guest starred on. And I gotta say, though I've never seen 'So Random', she's definitely gotta be better at comedy. Because she made that Kristen Stewart girl look like a good actor.

The way she was with Alex was like they were best friends. I sensed no tension between them. And she even smiled genuinely when Alex kissed me. Her smile was breath taking. I'm not sure if thinking my girlfriends ex is hot was weird or not. But her personality made her beauty more vibrant. And I could see why Alex had fallen for this girl right away. And she was still looking for musicians to play on her album.

"The record label said I could pick each band member since Nick was the only one willing to come to New York. The only problem is, I don't know any musicians in New York." Sonny said a little disappointed.

"Stevie plays a few instruments." Alex said matter-of-factly. My heart nearly stopped_._

"Really?" Sonny smiled excitedly and looked at me.

"Yeah. Guitar, drums, and keyboard." Alex didn't even let _me_ answer. _'What the hell is she doing?'_ I thought to myself.

"Can I hear you play?" Sonny was still looking at me with that bright smile. And Alex was smiling just the same at me. I couldn't say no.

"Sure." I said. We went upstairs to Alex's room where my keyboard and the ocean blue acoustic Alex got me for Christmas were. I sat on a stool in front of my keyboard and set the sheet music out in front of me. "I've been working on this for a few hours…"

"Hours?" Sonny raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I started this morning on my guitar. It's not finished, and I haven't started on the lyrics yet, but whatever."

They sat on the floor and I played a little of what I'd written. To my surprise Sonny smiled when I'd finished. Alex stared at me with an awed expression.

"What's it called?" Sonny asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"The song. What's it called?"

"I don't know yet." I answered bashfully.

"It sounds great."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Somehow me playing them my song moved to Sonny offering me a spot on the album if the label approved. I accepted once she said Alex and I would both be getting paid. I've known this girl for only a few hours and already she's offered me a job. Usually, I'd be freaked.

Ever since I woke up I've been able to see the bad in people. There was nothing about this girl I couldn't trust. She was completely pure. I couldn't see the good in everyone right away, but I could still see it.

Sonny explained that in a few days, Alex would meet with the art director and I would play for the label and her manager. They had to approve of the musicians in the band of course. Which I thought was kinda stupid for and 8 song E.P. But whatever.

After dinner, Sonny, Alex, Harper and I went for a walk. We all talked and laughed like it was an everyday thing for us. Alex and Sonny went to get us all coffee. While Harper and I watched them walk away Harper questioned me.

"You're taking this extremely well." She said to me.

""Huh?"

"Aren't you the least bit jealous?" She was a little confused.

"No. I trust Alex. And I actually kinda like Sonny. She's pretty cool." I smiled.

"Wow." Harper looked surprised.

"I have a question." I lowered my voice. "When are you and Justin gonna tell everyone you're pregnant?"

Harper tensed. Her eyes widened. She wore an obvious look of shock. "How did you know that?" She demanded quietly.

I smiled. "You've had this glow around you since I've been around. And I saw you and him together before when I was hanging around."

Harper turned red in the cheeks. "What glow?"

"It's not something anyone else can see. But it's bright and it's mostly around your middle." I motioned to her stomach.

She put a hand to her belly when I did this. A pleasant smile spread across her face. "Max is the only one who knows. And well, now you. We were gonna tell them New Year's Eve. But now…" her voice faded and she looked at me with sad brown eyes. My heart sank. "We just wanted to wait a little longer." She tried to cover up her mistake. They weren't sharing their news because of me.

"Harper, New Year's is the perfect time to tell them." She smiled at me. "They're gonna be so happy." Her smile turned smug when I reassured her.

"Max is _dying _for a nephew." She laughed.

"Well he's gonna have to wait for the next one. I laughed with her.

She looked at me. "It's…it's a girl?" She whispered. I nodded and her smile grew.

"What are you so happy about?" Alex asked Harper handing me my coffee.

"Nothing." She said taking the coffee Sonny offered.

I Laughed as Alex sat on my left and Sonny on Harper's right.

-Sonny's P.O.V.-

After our little stroll through the park, we went back to the apartment. I said goodnight to Mr. and Mrs. Russo, Stevie and Harper. Alex walked my mother and me to the cab waiting outside. Mom got in the car as I said goodnight to Alex.

"This was fun." I said to her.

"Yeah, it was." Alex smiled.

"I really like Stevie."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's really sweet. She's nothing like the mischief you said she was." I laughed.

"She changed a lot when she woke up. Mason said the 'experience' awoke the inner light she always hid." Her smile grew.

"Well, I can't wait to work with her. We should do this again soon."

"Okay. Sounds great."

"I'll see you in a few days."

She pulled me in for a hug. Her strong arms wrapped around my waist hugging me tight. I squeezed her back, inhaling her scent. I didn't want to let her go, but reluctantly I did.

"Goodnight Lexi."

"Night Allison."

The whole way home I held back tears. Yes, I did like Stevie. I didn't lie. And of course I was happy for Alex. But inside, my heart was breaking. I love her. And I made a _HUGE_ mistake by letter her go.

But I was too late.


End file.
